Runes Academy
by IluvMagnus101
Summary: Tessa Gray has been forced to go to the prestigious school Runes Academy in England, away from her friend's, family and life but what she doesn't expect to find was a home and family at her new school The Infernal Devices By cassandra clare
1. Blue eyed Black haired Beauty

Tessa's P.O.V  
I hear my number for my flight being called over the loudspeaker in one of New York's many airports "May flight MIH752 please board the flight" I sigh and pick up my two suitcases and swing my backpack onto my back and then pick up my suitcases and carry them and place them on the boarding bus and head over to where my flight was being boarded I hand over my ticket and walk inside to board my flight.

Once I'm seated and have my book in hand did the person sitting next to me actually make an appearance I made the mistake of looking to see who it was only to find that he was a black hair and dark blue eyed beauty "admiring the view I see?" he said smirking he had a weird british accent mixed with something else I note "yeah the only problem is there's not that much to see" I retort smirking back at him he looked a little shocked. Good I think to myself.

"So whats your name?" I ask him "William Herondale but most of my friends call me Will so what about you grey eyed wonder?" Will said with a wink "Theresa Gray but please call me Tessa Theresa is just to old fashioned" I say "hmm Tessa I prefer Tess" I hear him mumble

"so why are you off to the wondrous city called London?" Will asks curiously "My dad is forcing me to go to this stupid school called The Institute even though they hardly see me any way, in other words they want me out of the house at sixteen" "Hey my school is not stupid!, so I guess we'll be seeing more of each other after this flight, maybe even behind closed doors doing a little bit of you know science?" Will says with a wink and his famous smirk, I immediately hit him over the head with my book "WILLIAM HERONDALE that's disgusting!" I shriek I start blushing when everyone looks at us to see what's going on.

"So what book are you reading?" Will asks "Tale of two cities why?" "you actually like that book, I mean like come on what type of idiot would get himself killed for love?" " you actually enjoy reading?, and Sydney is not an idiot love makes you do crazy things" I say glaring at Will "It's ridiculous in my opinion" "only the weak minded don't like poetry" he says I look at him in shock "so Tess do you have any sibling's?" "yes well I used to have a brother his name was nate he um died a few years ago in a car crash, so what about you do you have any?" "yes tw- I mean one her name's cecily you'd get along with her, what room numbers your's?" "five-zero-three why?" "talking about cecily your in the same room as her" "I am?" "well I just said that didn't I" Will said Tessa rolled her eyes then said "where do you come from your obviously not just British" "yeah and your obviously stupid if you think I'm british" Will snapped Tessa didn't reply just picked up her book and put in her headphones she was that busy ignoring Will "reading" she didn't realize Will was watching her with an apologetic expression.

I must of fallen asleep because I wake up with someone gently shaking me saying my name "Tess we have to get off the plane come on" I quickly realize it's Will and asked him "do you want to catch a cab together?" "sure" he replays before we get off the plane and go to collect my bags.

I notice that Will had a backpack and nothing else I go to get my suitcases Will grabbed one I try to protest by saying "it's to heavy please Will don't you have your own luggage to carry?" but Will picked it up as if it weighed nothing and raised one eyebrow at me so I didn't complain, we manage to catch a cab in record time according to Will. While we're driving through London Will pointed out all his and Jem's favorite places "Who's Jem?" I ask "my best friend slash my adoptive brother, we're pretty close as in we never leave each others sides although this is the first time i've gone somewhere without him" I smiled but before I can say anything the cab driver said "here you are " I look out the window and my jaw literally drop's open with shock at how beautiful the old building was Will laugh's at my reaction and he says "she's so pretty" "wait did I just say that out loud" Will asks quickly I reply "yes you did, whose pretty?" "um my girlfriend" Tessa looked outside only to find that there were no girls only boys out the front "hmm which one is your boyfriend?" "what do you mean boyfriend?" "well if you actually look outside there are no girls" Will turned bright red and quickly went to get out of the cab but before he could I kiss him on the cheek making him even more red a few minutes later he got out of the cab and I follow him to inside through the gates actually getting to look at the Institute.

The Institute was a mass of large stones with ivy growing up the sides it had roughly 10-15 stories I see Will smirk but before he could say anything a blonde girl with large brown eyes flawless skin and the shortest skirt and tightest top I had seen so far in London run's up to Will and starts kissed him sloppily on the mouth it was one of the most disturbing sites I have ever seen in my life before they finish I look away feeling slightly uncomfortable after they stop kissing "more like the girl put back all the saliva in her mouth" I think in disgust the girl looks at me with an annoyed expression "so your the new girl" she says with a sneer Will quickly says "her name's Tessa, Tessa this is Jessamine " "oh sorry I forget to give a shit OMG Will i'm so sorry you have to see a slut like her" Jessamine said sneering at me making me take 2 steps back my grey eyes narrow and I realize i'm sick of bitches like Jessamine so I say without thinking "oh sorry I forgot to bring my fake boob kit to turn me into a blonde bimbo but I don't have to worry anymore because I can use your's but on second thoughts no thanks i'd rather not be a slut"

I turn bright red and immediately started stuttering "oh my god i'm so sorry" I look at Will who's smiling at me only to find that when I looked back at Jessamine she's right in my face snarling "hey bitch you want to mess with you'll find that you'll regret it pretty soon" I see Will come up behind Jessamine and start muttering in her ear the only problem was Jessamine was that close that to me I can hear everything that Will was saying "don't listen Jessie your way better then her she's just a worthless thing I mean like look at her she's ugly has hell and what the hell is up with her eyes they're so weird just like her" my eyes started to water and I see Will smirk at me. Somewhere to my left I hear someone say "cough Jessamine's a bitch and my brothers a cough dick cough cough" I look over to where the voice is coming from, only to find an exact replica of Will but in a female version.

The female version of Will walks over to me and said in a cheerful way "Hey what your name?" I realize pretty quickly that this was Cecily "um Tessa nice to meet you i'm guessing your Cecily?" "how do you know?" "I had to sit next to Will for 9-12 hours" "oh anyway i'm guessing your my missing roommate?" "yeah…" I look over to where Will and Jessamine were standing only to see that Jessamine had her leg's wrapped around Will's waist and they were making out on one of the institutes brick walls Jessamine started moaning "yeah.. you'll find my brothers a bit of a man whore.." I notice Will is watching me guiltily "can you show me were our room is please" I blurt out feeling slightly uncomfortable Cecily nods and grabs one of my bags.


	2. Kisses in the dark

I'm walking up the many stair's with my suitcase trailing behind me bouncing on very step "so how long have Jessamine and Will been dating?" I ask casually "oh their not technically dating according to Will but according to Jessamine their going to get married and have little babies" Cecily said faking a british accent at the end I laugh out knowing what the of person Jessamine was

I start to giggle because Cecily was singing about how stupid Will was causing a boy with messy silver hair and kiss swollen lips and silver eyes to come out of his room "hey Cecy I see your already fighting with William" he said smiling politely he then notices me and smiles politely at me "Hi i'm Jem and who do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" "Tessa gray" I reply smiling back at him warmly then a tall slim girl with pretty asian eyes and black hair that went down to her waist that was also messy "she also had kiss swollen lips" I note subconsciously "are you coming back to bed James" the girl said smiling at Cecily and I Jem replied " i'll be back in a minute Kie" "kay James" Kie said kissing Jem on the cheek and walking back in the room shutting the door behind her "soo i'll see you two later then" Cecily smiled and said cheerfully with a wink "have fun now use condoms and don't get her pregnant!" "wh-wo- just WOW that escalated quickly Cecily" Jem stuttered blushing furiously but he didn't get to say anything else because Cecily put a square flat plastic package into Jems hand and pushed him into the room with a cheerful "cherrio" I burst out laughing and say "so about getting my bags to our room's…" "yep lets go" Cecily said picking up the bag she was holding then went two doors down the hallway and pulled out something out of her pocket of her designer jeans and gently threw it to me"your key for the year" "thanks" I say then with a click Cecily opened the door.

I walk inside and place my bag on the ground next to the door and looked around, the walls were light yellow and the curtains are light pink, are beds are single kings one had dark blue on it the other was plain white the desks were simple white with three draws going down on either side of both desks, the desks both had simple light pink desk lamps their was a light pink bookshelf that was next to my bed I noted it looked bare and lonely I pick up my bag the one that was filled with books and get out my sequined grey sheet's with a matching duvet and my pillows are just simple grey silk with the name Tessa.G. sowed on the bottom right hand corner. And walk over to my bed and gently take off the white sheets and gently put on my own sheets and duvet then neatly put on my pillow at the end in which I would be sleeping, I look over at the clock to find that it read 8:47p.m "hey Cecy would you mind if I go to sleep I mean today has been a pretty big day and I do want to go look around London tomorrow" "sure Tessa but who's going with you tomorrow?"

I turn bright red and say quickly "um me, myself and I" Cecily rolled her eyes and said "hey Tessa would you like to come into town with my friends and I?" "Yes please" Cecily smiled and said "it'll be nice having a room mate like you for once I think your going to be my best friend" "thanks Cecy though you should probably know this is like the first time i've had an actual friend so thank you" I feel oddly touched by what Cecily had said, Cecily looked at Tessa and couldn't resist giving her a hug, I hug her back and yawned "night Cecy" "night Tessa" Cecy let go and walked out of the room gently shutting the door leaving Tessa to get changed and to get into bed.

Hey cupcakes Love you all i'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews and followers so keep reading

sparkle you later - Lala


	3. The Initiation Routine

**Hey guy's I forgot to tell you I want to have a hundred chapter story and that i'm sorry I didn't update fast enough okay so in future reference i'm going to try to update within 2-4 days of posting the chapter before**

**(Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare unless it's the story line or an O.C)**

**Thanks Jill for reviewing (everyone go check her stories out at TessaElsaHerondale!)**

**B.T.W I HATE DUCKS!**

**(Jeez that was random anyway back to the story)**

WILL'S P.O.V

"Bye James" I say as Jem walks out I chuckle darkly as I think about what he is probably doing "I wonder what Tess is doing" I say quietly as I go sit on my desk with one of the classics

I hear the door open and close and see a female figure at the door I start grinning thinking it's jessamine walk along the shadowed wall and grab Jessamine and start kissing her I feel jessamine wrap her arms around my neck and suddenly feel her freeze and push me away "Will what the hell are you doing?" I hear Tessa say I freeze and realise that I just kissed Tessa and I quickly say "huh Jessamine was right, you are a slut" I see the tears pool in her eyes and it breaks my heart but I quickly mask my feelings with a cold hard stare.

I see her eyes slowly turn a dark grey and i suddenly hear the door slamming snapping me out of my daze, I start sobbing uncontrollably as I remember the day ella died and the fact that I have to push everyone away.

I hear the door open and close and I quickly make it look I wasn't crying, when I look up it's Cecily walking in with an annoyed look in her eye "Why did you call Tessa a slut?" she asks "because she i-" "no William thats not an answer" "she deserved it she called Jessamine a slut" "Jessamine is a slut" Cecily says before her shoulders slump forward in defeat,

"what happened to my brother Will?"

I hear a slight knocking on the door and Cecily goes to open I see a Tall brunette figure standing at the with a jolt I realise that it's Tessa "Whats taking you so long Cecy?" "I had to check something" "wait isn't this Will's room?" "um maybe" "can you ask him why i'm the slut and not Jessamine" "why don't you ask him?" I see Tessa's shoulders start shaking a tad and I realise she's crying "because i'm sick of people like him!" "what do you mean?" I hear Cecily ask "come back to our room an i'll tell you" "sure i'll just be a sec" "kay" i hear the door shut gently and Cecily walks over to me.

"Mr Herondale if you don't start being nice i'll put a duck in your room" I gasp "you wouldn't dare!" "try me" "fine fine but Tess still has to do the initiation process right?" "yep" "just remember it's tomorrow night at 9:30" I say to Cecily "fine Will but I have to go make sure Tessa okay because someone is a rude bastard" "yes I know Gabriel is" "WILL! leave Gabe alone!" "why is he your boyfriend or something?" "yes actually unlike some people i'd rather have a long term boyfriend girlfriend thing going on then whoring around with different people every night!" I see Cecily walk out of the room only to slam the door.

Time Skip! next day

Tessa's P.O.V

I look around the food hall awkwardly with my tray of breakfast as I try to determine a good place to sit when I notice a pale hand connecting to a body that has black hair I thought it was Will for a second only to realise it's Cecily I smile and start to make my way over there when someone knocks my feet from under my body and I land on the floor with an oof! I look at my tray thanking that I didn't spill anything I then look up sadly looking at the pretty face of Jessamine Lovelace "so bitch heard you were making out with My Man" as I stand up I see Cecily walk over to Jessamine and snarl something at her that sounded like "least she not a slut why don't you go back to your petty whoring around Jessamine" "but you and Tessa are the slut's not me"

SMACK!

I hear Cecily's hand on Jessamine's face and I notice that Will is looking at Jessamine in disgust I quickly walk over to Cecily and grab her arms because I know from experience that Cecily's looks like she's going to knock Jessamine's big head off her dainty little shoulders shoulders and I successfully manage to drag her away as we walk past I hear whispers like "why does she get to sit with them" "she's so ugly" "who does she think she is" "damn i'd like to tap that hoe" "she's so fat" "who gave her the right to sit with them?" when I reach the table everyone in the hall is watching me with either jealousy or hatred

"So who wants to go some where else for brekkie?" i ask literally everyone at my new table stands up and exit's the dining hall I follow them we walk out of the school and I ask Cecily "when does school start?" "in five weeks" when we reach the coffee shop order a vanilla and strawberry frappè with a ham, cheese and pineapple Toastie after we finish eating it's close to 12'0clock so we then go and look around london seeing amazing sights such as the

London Eyre, Big Ben e.t.c they had a laugh when Will encountered a duck rapidly swearing both welsh and english.

by the time they got back to the academy it was already 9pm "hey Tessa um there's this thing called the initiation routine and you kind of have to do it, it's just to make sure your brave enough to put up with the shit everyone gives us for being popular don't worry Sophie Gabriel Jem and the others even I had to all do it" "um sure when does it start?" Cecily checked her watch "ten minutes go get changed into something that you could go to the club in" "um Cecily?" "yes?" "I've never been to a club before and I don't know what to wear" "YAY I can choose your clothes for you and put make up on yo-" "okay okay you can do all that, but if you try to set me up with anyone i'll never forgive you" Cecily put on a mock innocent expression and said to me "oh Tessa why would I do that?" laughing I push her lightly as we go through the gates of school.

as we descend up the stairs to our dorm I can't help but think of Will I kept seeing him look at me? when I manage to come out of my thoughts we're already at our dorm. Cecily opens the door and leads me straight to my closet and immediately takes out 2 pieces of clothing and some sparkly grey high heels that are roughly 7 inches, I frown but Cecily's already leading me to our bathroom so I can get changed I sigh and look at what she's thrown at me a shiny Grey strapless top and high waisted black pencil skirt I put them on with the heel's I smile I look hot I suppose.

I walk out of the bathroom I hear someone wolf whistle I look over at my desk chair only to see the famous Will Herondale sitting there with a book he stands up "CECILY you can unlock the door now we've seen each other !" he then sit's down again "wait she locked the door on us?" Will nods "from he inside or outside?" "outside obviously" I watch Will thinking I run back in the bathroom check my jeans "YES!" I shout Cecily forgot to get my key so we can still get out Will walks in "so what are we going to do?" "well we could break down the door or figure out why Cecily locked us in my room together" Will raises his eyebrow "why do you think?" he says it takes me a minute "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I shout

Will starts laughing uncontrollably after I say it then I remember something about an initiation routine I walk over to the door and I say through it "Cecily does this have something to do with the initiation routine?" "maybe" comes back the reply I sigh in frustration "whats the dare?" "you have to hook up with Will or at least make out with him and if you don't you have to stay in there till you do" "this was your idea wasn't it?" "yep" Cecily say's proudly the adds "oh and you have cameras in there so we can see if you do it or not" I can practically hear the smile in her voice "you do realise she's serious?" Will says "yeah" "oh your beautiful you know that?" "pardon" "wait did I say that out loud too" "yep"my lips popping on the "P" Will starts blushing I giggle then Will is kissing me out of instinct I wrap my arms around his neck, then the door opens...


	4. I'm sorry

**(Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare unless it's the story line or an O.C)**

**Hey cupcakes BIG shoutout to Jill thanks again darling for reviewing like I said before go check her fanfic out at TessaElsaHerondale! and I also forgot to tell you this is **

And in walks Jessamine Bitchface I giggle at the name then I start blushing uncontrollably after I see the look on her face I quickly detach my self from Will I say "so I'm gonna go get coffee at that 24 hr shop oh and if you can go make-out somewhere else please" then I'm that close to tears I run out of the room only to be stopped by Jem "are you okay Tessa?" I look at the concerned look on his face and burst into tears "come on Tessa i'll make you some hot chocolate with biscuits and then I'll get Cecily to come apologise I smile through the tears but I start thinking of Will again and I before I can realise that blackness is clouding my vision I hit slender but firm hands.

I'm surrounded by blackness but I hear a Mechanical beeping and people shuffling around I keep going in and out of conciseness I hear someone say "Tess please please wake up"

"Tessa please wake up i'm sorry that I did that to you" but the one that got me to stop losing conciseness was "Tessa if you can hear me it's Jessie remember me from kinder to early primary school?" "I'm sorry I called you a slut it's just that I was jealous that I saw you with Will and I went way to far I missed you even though you probably don't remember me?" Jessamine whispers I think back a while and I remember her we were best friends then she had to go just when my mum died and they had to put me on anti depressants

Suddenly I sit up and gasp at the sensation of being fully awake and i'm surrounded by a person hugging me I look to see whose hugging me and it's Jessamine sobbing her heart out then I hug her back "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE!" I look over at Cecily who looks like she could kill Jessamine on the spot "okay Cecy take a breath we used to be best friends in primary school I just didn't recognise her because she's grown up" "oh-kay" Cecily says looking hurt "Hey Cecily you do realise you are my new best friend?" "what if you joking around i'll never forgive you?" "you heard me" I say smiling Cecily's face practically split in half with her smile. **(A/N I'm sorry but a major AAWWW moment there)**

"So now that my conscious is clear i'm gonna go" "see you later Jessie" I say as she walks out the door then I look at Cecily and say "so how long was I out?" "um 3 days and I'm sorry to say but you" she hesitates "I what Cecy?" I urge "YOU PASSED THE INITIATION ROUTINE!" Cecily practically screams "really!?" "YEP!" we start laughing.

As a nurse walks in she has vibrant red hair and the brightest green eyes i've ever seen she is pretty short but has a nice heart shaped face "so dear how are you feeling? my name is Joyclyn Fray" "I'm good thank you" the nurse walks over to me she has nice slender hands good for painting I note subconsciously she shines a torch in my eye "you were dehydrated and had a major blood rush to your head" "how are they caused" I ask "by too much stress on the brain causing it to temporarily shut down but with yours because you were dehydrated it made it twice as bad" "so how long do I have to stay in hospital?" "the doctors told me you would be good to go today" "thats good" I say she hands me some iron pill's that i'm than start thinking to what happened before I ended up in hospital and start blushing when I remember kissing Will and I get out of bed go in to the bathroom and nearly scream at the sight of my reflection I look as pale as a ghost my hair is messy and my face has that long sleeping face look Cecily runs in with a bag and a brush she quickly brushes my hair expertly putting it into a loose french braid she puts some blush and mascara on me and she covers my eyes carefully "SUPRISE!" she shouts I look at my reflection and I look like I actually resemble a person who got out of bed looking hot I smile and hug her "thank you" I say as I let go, her phone beeps she checks it then smiles "I have to go catch up with Gabe" "I'll talk to you later kay Tessie?" "kay see you later" but before she can leave I add cheerily thinking back to the day we met and what she said to Jem "have fun now use condoms and don't get pregnant!" I hear her laugh as she leaves and I smile thinking about how much I love my dad for sending me here .

Once I look at the clothes Cecily has chosen for me only to find that she has packed are is a grey sequinned tank top with a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and to top off the outfit are the grey sparkly pumps I was wearing three days ago when Will kissed me, I sigh why couldn't Cecily act like a normal person and let me wear sweat pants and a jumper with sneakers? I jump at the sound of a familiar male saying behind me "because she's not normal and neither are you" Will says "I can't even keep my thoughts in my head Damn!" I mumble "you just showed the first sign of madness" "pardon?" "first sign talking second signs answering third sign is seeing thing's.

Will comes up to me "my lady you chariot awaits" he says faking an american accent while bowing I giggle then say in a english accent "please tell me that wasn't meant to be an american accent?" he winks and teasingly says mock begging while laughing "please tell me that wasn't meant to a an English accent?" I giggle again.

After I stop giggling he holds out his arm "so my lady shall we?" I smile "yes we shall" when we reach the front I see a limousine waiting for us he walks over to it and opens the door "Todays my birthday you know?" I frown hoping he isn't right "are you serious" "why would I lie?" "i'm sorry i would've got you something if I had known I think about what I can give him then a thought hit's me with out thinking I lean over and kiss Will on the lip's.

I smile into the kiss and whisper "happy birthday" "thanks Tess" he whispers I start leaning back for him to go on top of me when my back reaches the soft leather seat without breaking the kiss I finally realise what the fireworks when kissing thing is based on before I know it Will is shirtless and so am I he looks down at me and suddenly he leans back up a look of pure terror is shown in his eye's but it's gone so quick I was sure I imagined it but it's replaced with a cold hard terrifying look he smirks at me before saying "I told Cecily you were a whore trowing yourself at every boy you meet" he leans forward but I push him away "what do you mean?" "I mean that if you want I'm not going to break up with Jessamine and I can pay you for every time we see each other" wait a second I think to myself this prick just asked me to be a prostitute for him?! I look at him with the question held in my eyes he "what ever your thinking it's probably it" "so you want me to be your personal prostitute?" "pretty much" he then adds "oh if you want I can give the money now or would you rather it later?" Will raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer

"oh i'll give him one" I think to myself.

SMACK!

My hand across his face goes the car stops and I get out of it if I had only stayed for two more minutes I would've seen Will Herondale cried.

**A WESSA FANFIC though there are some JESSA scene's (Jem and Tessa are only friends though) :) **

**Sparkle you Later**

**-Lala**


	5. Drunken Night Stand

**Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare unless it's the story line or an O.C)**

**Heyyy Cupcakes I just checked out my story and realised how little writing there was so these are my two goals for the story**

**1. 100 chapter's**

**2. over 2,000 words for each chapter from now on**

**P.S Thanks Jill for reviewing (everyone go check her stories out at TessaElsaHerondale!**

Will's P.O.V

"19 Institute Lane and make it fast" I snap at the driver after I realise that I need to get help and fast to get rid of this stupid curse this put on me, and after seeing Tess's reaction I feel like a piece of crap and she probably thinks i'm an asshole too. I frown in frustration but a voice break's me out of my thought's.

"we're here sir" "thank you you are dismissed until I call you again got it?" the limo driver nods fast as I open the door to get out, I shut the door and walk over to the apartment phone so I can contact him to let me into the building I buzz number 66 and I hear his voice purring into the phone "come in" the door unlocks and I walk over to the elevator and press for the floor number 6 as I wait for it to come I see something flicker over near the door in the corner of my eye,

I look over and was surprised to see it was a candle just one gently flickering in the afternoon light I sigh and ignore it then turn back to the elevator which opens and I step inside to determine my future.

Tessa's P.O.V

"Okay let's play kiss bang or kill" Cecily say's to Sophie and I, I smile and nod then look at Sophie who was also nodding "okay Tessa i'll do you first" "eww don't do me okay" Sophie say's it take's me a minute but once I get I start laughing and can't stop, Sophie and Cecily are laughing their head's off too once we settle down Cecily start's talking again "okay okay Tessa hmm let's see oh I know Will, Jem and Gideon!" "hmm kill Will kiss Gideon and bang Jem"

"Why did you kill will?" "because he's a stupid idiot wh-" I feel tear's of rejection burn in my eye's and I quickly say "excuse me" and go to get up but Cecily grabs my arm and pull's me back down and I burst into tear's Cecily and Sophie share knowing look's of both hatred and protection **(A/N hatred was for Will and protection was for Tessa) **Cecily asks "what did the prick do this time?" "oh you know the usual ask me to be his personal prostitute" Cecily say's something in Welsh which i'm guessing isn't exactly the type of thing I want to have said about me, I see Sophie pick up her phone and type something into it, only a few second's later Cecily's phone buzzes and she look's at it with one arm around me hugging me she look's at Sophie and nod's.

Once I stop crying Sophie and Cecily lift me to my feet "what are you doing?" "taking you out" they both say "can't you see i'm just happy being miserable by myself?" "oh no no no we're going to make you look hot and then we're going to embarrass Will in front of everyone"

"um oh-kay?" Cecily laugh's at my reaction then pull's me into the bathroom by my hand .

Time skip!

When I look at my reflection there's no way to say it I look HOT! "okay if liked girl's I would like totally go for you" Cecily say's i'm wearing a grey sparkly boob tube with a black pencil skirt and OF COURSE the grey pump's Cecily has put smokey eye make up on me with a touch of grey glitter with black liquid eyeliner and a dark sort of blush that makes my cheek's look sharp sort of like a super models and to finish it off some mascara that made my eyelashes touch my eyebrow's.

While Cecily was doing my make up Sophie curl's my hair, just enough to have that sexy bed head look Cecily throw's something at me which I automatically catch it's a sparkly black purse which has roughly one hundred dollar's in it "okay now Soph and I have to do our make up it'll take us five minutes or less okay?" "okay that's fine" I say I turn to the full length mirror and notice that the make up and the outfit actually makes me look like a super model. I turn around just as the bathroom door opens,

Sophie come's out wearing her hair down on the left side of her face probably to hide the scar she's got. she's wearing a white top underneath a a leather jacket the top shows just enough but that it also cover's under neath that Sophie's got black skinny jean's with black pumps with bow ties on top of where her toe's are and her make up is simple with light pink blush.

Cecily came out a few minute's later wearing an dark blue dress that end's just above her knee it had a tiny black belt that showed of her narrow waist, she is also wearing black pump's and to complete the outfit had smokey blue and black eye's.

Cecily and Sophie smile at me and say "let's go!" "WOOHOO!" I shout along with the girl's as we walk out of Cecily and I's dorm I smile and say "thank you for doing this" Cecily open's her phone type's something then put's it back in her purse we walk out outside of the gate's and I go to step into the limo.

Will's P.O.V

And in step's Tess, Cecily and Sophie I freeze and go to get out of the car but the door's locked Tess look's over smiling and see's me the smile drop's off her face along with any colour "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE!" she shout's, I flinch at the harshness of her voice but she doesn't seem to notice Cecily and Sophie hurriedly get out of the car Tessa goes to follow but the door's locked I feel a little scared at Tess's expression she looked like she is ready to kill me and still be able to sleep normally over it.

I try a smile and she burst's into tears I feel like crap and then I remember that it was me who did this to her, I feel so bad that I slide over to her and give her a hug she tries to push me away but i'm too strong and she can't so instead she lean's in and hug's me while she cries.

I've never felt so guilty in my life I remember what Magnus said to me "you aren't cursed you just got tricked by some evil old hag" he was looking deep into my soul or like you know just my eye's after his little scary thing is over he jump's up and start's throwing glitter in the air while singing something about this guy called Alec and unicorn's?

Hearing someone cough break's me out of my daze I see Cecily fixing Tessa's make up and Sophie glaring at me, I gulp in fear.

Tessa's P.O.V

Cecily is fixing my make up and i'm trying not to do either scream or cry or maybe both at once and smile Cecily keep's looking anxiously at me but I smile and wave away her concern once I resemble hotness again she stop's and asks me "Tessa have you ever been drunk?" "no, never why?" "do you wanna have some fun tonight?" "ye- wait does this involve me getting drunk?" "maybe" Sophie says while smiling mischievously at me.

Cecily has resolved to giving me puppy dog eye's "plleeaassee?" Cecily asks, I smile and look down at myself "i'm already dressed up, so why not?" "YAY!" Cecily and Sophie shout together I remember Will and look over at him "so are _you_ coming?" "can I?" he asks me anxiously "sure" I say curtly I see him in the corner of my eye flinch and I flinch too I never really had thought about my feeling's for Will but as I think about him there's a slight flutter in my chest sort of like a bird but where my heart's meant to be I look over at Will and he's watching me with pure curiosity sort of like a child _flutter flutter _my stupid heart goes I must have a crush on him "you idiot Tessa how could you?" everyone look's at me but Will is the first to speak "dear lord the lady has spoken to herself twice in two day's she must be mad!" I smile and blush as I look away from Will, Cecily catches my eye and wink's at me she then smile's at me I give her a wink and smile too.

we reach the club and get out of the limo I smile and say "thank you" to the driver he smiles at me and takes his out off and bow's I blush just as Will come's up behind me and say's "by the way did I tell you, you look really nice tonight?" I blush "no you didn't but thank you" I reply He smiles and we catch up to Cecily in the line who is waiting behind one person to get into the club once the person pay's and get's in we all move up Cecily give's the bouncer a man eating smile but he give's her a cold hard stare.

Will step's forward and give's the bouncer a smile that would make any woman fall at her knee's just to please him, the bouncer giggles and smiles at Will while blushing, I try not to laugh out loud for Will's sake, the bouncer let's Will, Cecily, Sophie and I into the club I walk behind Will as he's got hold of my hand I try to pull away but he doesn't let go "DO YOU WANT A DRINK?" Will shout's to me over the pounding music "YES PLEASE" I shout back.

Will lead's me over to the bar which is surprisingly quieter, he then order's the two of strongest thing the bartender has, "here you go" Will say's while handing me my drink "thank's" I say I take a sip and immediately start coughing, the alcohol burn's my throat as it slides down Will laugh's at my reaction and put's a little bit of water into it I take another careful sip of it and it has a dull burn but not as bad as it was when it was straight alcohol I finish it in a couple of sip's then put my glass back down "another two please" I say to the bartender, feeling slightly dizzy I look over at Will who look's the same as how I feel the bartender come's back with the drink's and hand's them to me "thank you" I say to him as I hand a drink over to Will.

Will sip's it wincing slightly I follow his lead and take a sip the drink, the alcohol doesn't burn as much as it did the first time, by the time I finish it i'm feeling slightly sick so I order two bottle's of water knowing Will would want one too, as I hand it over to him I notice him watching me with a look of what look's like in my drunk state is desire, I look over at the bartender and order another two drinks hoping to get drunker than my already drunk state, the bartender comes back over and hand's me the drink I gulp it down, and start feeling like I need to do something but i'm not exactly sure what until I see Will then I know I walk over to him grab him by the collar and kiss him firmly on the lip's he start's kissing me back and then my back hit's a wall and I moan just as Cecily come's over "okay okay you two can do that when we get back just wait 5 to 10 minute's okay?" "surre" my voice slur's out of my mouth, Cecily order's two limo's one for Will and I and one for Sophie and her.

Will and I immediately start making out again as we got into the limo he take's off his top but I say wait when he goes to take mine off so he stop's trying and just start's kissing me the kisses get hot and heavy the limo stop's we get out and run into the academy trying not to grab at each other when we made it to the hallway before he pick's me up and pushes me against a wall I moan into the kiss we then stop and make it back to his room before we continued we didn't notice Jem sitting up reading a book when he saw us he put his book down and goes into my dorm to sleep he shut's the door quietly. Will take's off my shirt as we continued kissing he take's off his pant's then mine. we continued kissing and Will slur's "have you done this before?" "yes" I nod he then continues stripping me and I do the same to him.

Time Skip! (next day)

I wake up with someone's arm snaked around my waist and no clothes on, I gently take off the arm and look to see who it is "AAAAHHHHH" I scream when I see William Herondale naked and in the bed sitting bolt right up I jump out of bed feeling slightly dizzy and nauseated and grab the nearest thing to cover my body I realise it's the shirt he was wearing last night and I put it on without thinking wait.. last night "we didn't did we?" I as Will softly "do what?" "you know" know what?" "I don't think so" then it come's back to me what we did all in one big flash flash "whaat noo" I say.

I feel my stomach lurch and I run into the bathroom and just make it to the loo before I start vomiting up all the alcohol I drank last night Will come's in and say's "are you okay i'm so sorry" "thought I was a slut who threw themselves at every boy I see?" I raise an eyebrow he look's taken aback and say's "you are" I feel my stomach lurch and I throw up again after i'm done I wipe my mouth stand up and walk back into the bedroom gather up my thing's, I start praying no one will see me when I walk back to my room.

I notice Will's watching me with a thoughtful look on his stupid but attractive face "what do you want?" I snap at him, he goes to say something but then think's better of it I nod just as he say's "nothing" once I have my clothes in one hand heels in the other I go and open the door, I forget as i'm going to the door that i'm wearing his shirt.

I walk into the hallway just as Jem come's out "so you and Will?" "oh you know the usual drunken one night stand" I say and again I feel like i'm going to throw up again so I run into my room dropping everything in my arm's as I run through the hallway I just make it to the toilet in my room before I start vomiting again Jem walk's in and start's rubbing my back as I vomit my gut's up I burst into tear's as I think about Will.

"Cecily!" Jem called "WHO DARE'S WAKE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CECY HERONDALE!" came the loud but sleepy reply back "can you come here?" "FINE" Cecily walks in the door wearing her pyjama's seeing my face she runs over and hug's me I hug her back as I continue to sob uncontrollably.

My poor stupid heart I think "let me guess your in love with Will aren't you?" "i'm so stupid and sorry Cecily" I sob "it's okay Tessa us Herondale's are pretty hard to resist though" Cecily say's comforting me enough that I stop crying and start giggling.

I then notice that she's holding a plastic bag with a little box in it "What's in the bag" I asks as Jem walks out the dorm "pain killers, sleeping pills nausea pill's, a sleep mask, pregnancy test and oh, it's not in here yet but very soon my dear bother William's dick" I laugh but then stop very quickly because my head is beginning to hurt again I take the pill's with water and hop into bed and within two minute's i'm asleep.

Will's P.O.V

I lay on my bed with one arm behind my head and the other on my stomach thinking about what has happened here since a particular person named Tessa Gray arrived "mmm Tessa" I think about how beautiful she is with those intrenching grey eye's of her's and those small but full lip's how soft they are to ki- wait no I can't GOD DAMNIT WILLIAM HERONDALE stupid me I seem to have found myself in love with Tessa.

The door bursts open and I jump up in surprise but I soon settle back down because it's only Cecily, but it's not just Cecily it's scary angry Cecily "WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, I'M TEMPTED TO CALL THE POLICE TO STOP ME FROM FREAKING KILLING YOU MYSELF!" she shout's I sigh "why did you do it Will?" "do what?" "break her heart I thought you were better than that" "I did not break her heart" I smirk then add "she broke her own heart by falling in love with me" "It's not like I can stop any one from falling in love with me I mean like who wouldn't want any of this?" I say to Cecily gesturing to my rock hard abs and quick as a flash

SMACK!

Goes what I think is Cecily's hand across my face but really it's Jessamine's I burst into tear's "I didn't mean to break her heart I'm in love with her too" I think to myself but too late I see Cecily and Jessamine look at each other in confusion "your in love with Tessa?" they both ask "yes" Cecily run's up to me and start's hugging me Jessamine she says with a grin "so you love her?" "well he just said that didn't he" I realise i've stopped crying and I say to Cecily "be nice Cecily"

"no no it's not a bad thing in fact it's a good thing" Jessamine say's what is she on about I think to myself "it's just that I know from experience that Tessa has bad taste in guy's unless the've got black hair and blue eye's"

With a jolt I say very seriously "you must not tell her" "why?" "because-" I quickly think of an excuse "because i'd rather sleep around then stay with one person" Cecily get's a scary look in her eye I gulp in fear "and just when I thought you were actually getting better you decide last minute to be a prick again" without another look behind them Cecily and Jessamine walk out of the room slamming the door behind them I sigh and go to flop down on the bed again only to realise too late I wasn't standing in front of my bed so I smack down onto the carpet "umf" I groan out loud.

Tessa's P.O.V

When I wake up Cecily is lying next to me asleep on my bed I smile and start tickling her,

"stop it stop it!" she giggles as she wakes up but I don't stop and I get rewarded by Cecily pushing me off the bed I start laughing as she sit's up grinning "sup bestie" she say's, but when I put down my arm I hit a small box I pick up the box and read the label "IT'S A PREGNANCY TEST!" I cry out loud I then add "is there something your not telling me Cecy?" I say wiggling my eyebrow's up and down

"Actually it's for you" she say's, I gasp thinking of the night before I grab the box "do you want me to get Will first ?" I think about it "yes please" I say Cecily quickly run's out of the room then return's a minute later with Will I try and not look at him while I say to him "did you use um protect?" I say feeling really awkward he nods making his hair fall across his face making me walk over there and move it out of his angular face I look down and realise he has has abs but in the healthy way he is very lean for one who eat's a lot.

I then realise I haven't let go of Will and I make the mistake of looking into his eye's he start's leaning forward and I upwards we start kissing and while this event is happening Cecily sneaks out of the room "so what does this make us?" I ask sitting down on the two seater couch patting the seat next to me gesturing for him to sit next to me "I think we're classified as friend's with benefits?" I realise it's now or never telling him how I really feel "I think I like you a lot more then friends" I manage to stutter out before I lose my confidence I ask him "do you feel the same?"

**What will Will answer? anyway thanks for reading that's all folks!**

**sparkle you later**

**-Lala**


	6. A leap to revenge :)

**(Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare unless it's the story line or an O.C)**

**Heyy cupcake's I changed my mind about Jessa there will be some lovey dovey Jessa but only because of what Will does but trust me it is still a Wessa fanfic oh sorry it's so short I had a bout ten minutes to write because I was sick :(**

**Thank you again Jill or otherwise known as TessaElsaHerondale**

"Yes, yes I do" Will reply's confidently but I can just hint a note of nervousness in his tone I lean forward and he does too just as our lips meet the door burst open with Cecily and Sophie falling in through it they quickly jump up, I feel my cheeks flame up "um we were just" Will helps me out "we were just leaving in a minute" he takes my hand and tries to lead my down the stairs but is stopped by Cecily.

Who hands me a simple grey dress and some grey pump's with rhinestones on the heel "I'll be a minute" I say to Will as Cecily and Sophie lead me to the bathroom quickly taking my hair out and telling me to shake it out so I do and the result is fabulous I still have the curls from last night they don't put any make up on me because the make up is still on from Cecily doing it last night they walk out leaving me to get dressed.

When I walk out Cecily and Sophie are gone but Will is wearing a sweater with matching pant's and shoe's "hi" I say "you ready?" he asks me "yep" I say as he takes me by the hand and leads me down the stairs and out to the back of the institute.

"Will how old are you?" I ask him as he leads me further outside and up a small hill "just turned 17 yesterday, how old are you?" "turning 17 in 3 days" I look at our surroundings we're in a lovely little meadow I think to myself wait did I just think the word lovely? "damn I did it again" I say

out loud "what did you do again?" Will asks me while watching me curiously "oh I thought the word lovely I must be turning into an english woman" I exclaim in horror Will laughs at my expression.

Will stops as we reach an ivy covered rock. well I think it's a rock until he gently pulls me towards it and he picks up a rather large stick and moves the ivy out of the mouth of a cave "what?" I ask Will as he leads me inside it, he let's go of my hand for a second but only to push open a little door that is near the ground.

"Will where are you taking me" I ask "to my happy place" he replies as he motions for me to crawl after him so I get down on hand's and knees and crawl through the hole.

Once I push through the hole Will help's me stand up "thank you" I say I look around and am surprised to see a couch a mini fridge and a book case full of classic's which I immediately go and check out, after I stop fantasising about books such as a tale of two cities and Jane Eyre also Pride and Predjuice.

"so how many people have you brought here?" I ask curiously "four" Will say's softly "who are they?" then realise it's not my business to pry "you don't have to tell me" I say quickly "but I want to" Will say's he then takes a few quick step's over to the couch and pat's the seat next to him gesturing for me to join him "well there's you Jem Cecily and El-E-" he breaks off then put's his head in his hands a second later I notice his shoulder's gently shaking and I realise he is crying.

I put my head on his shoulder and hug him a few second's later he leans into me, "I-I'm s-so-sorry" he sob's "it's okay shh it's okay I say softly, once he stop's crying I don't try and do

anything to comfort him only hug him I feel him get up I gently untangle myself from him he walk's over to the mini fridge.

He then pull's out a bottle of water and start's taking a sip from it ,I watch him the I notice him looking at me too and it seem's almost as if i'm in a trance I stand up and walk over to him and grab the front of his shirt then pull him towards me as our lip's meet he pick's me up and I wrap my leg's around his waist and closing my eye's.

He then pushes me against a wall, making both of us moan into the kiss I hear two throat's being cleared awkwardly then an all to familiar polite musical voice "hi Will and oh! and Tessa?" the voice asks, Will gently places me down although he doesn't have to lean far because I am already tall we're both blushing furiously "hi Jem and Cecily?" I say to them feeling super awkward, finally gathering the courage to look into my best guy friends silvery eye's "so um how long have you two been an item?" he asks casually "since last night" Will reply's awkwardly.

I hear a buzzing noise and Will picks up his phone and answer's it "Hello?" all the colour drain's out of "what's wrong cariad?" Cecily asks Will his face "no but you said tha-!" "but I just told it to her!" Jem and I look at each other in confusion "what do you mean it wasn't false?" "NO!" Will suddenly shout's into the phone "yes I know tonight at 6 good bye" he says sharply before slamming his phone shut.

"Will what's wro-?" I try to ask before I am cut off sharply "nothing you need to know stupid american" Will snaps then start's smiling evilly "or you know maybe you aren't stupid and you already know i'm just using you" he says with that grin on his face his white teeth shining against his black hair he look's like a predator and I feel like the prey I take a cautious step back "Will what's going on?" I manage to say before he leaps forward picking me up and harshly slamming me against the wall only this time his lips are like razors on mine and suddenly I feel his weight lifted off me "WHAT THE HELL WILLIAM!" Jem shout's his expression beyond furious I feel unsafe so I grab my heel's and go stand next to Cecily who look's like she could murder Will.

Will smirks at me and grabs his bottle then crawls out of where we are.

I burst into tear's for what seems like the thousandth time since i've arrived at England Cecily hug's me and Jem say's "I can stop being his best friend if you want?" "you would do that for me?" I ask after I stop crying and start smiling and thinking of how good of a friend Jem i- "no not really but it certainly made you feel better though" I can't help it I start to giggle despite everything that has just happened.

After we get out of the cave (Jem and I had to pull Cecily through because she got her leg stuck in the doorway) we struggle up the hill because in the amount of time it took for us to go to the cave get my heart broken by the same guy (AGAIN!) and to get out it seem's that night has risen upon us.

We walk inside only to find Gideon and Sophie making out with Sophie pushed up against a wall, and her leg's wrapped around Gideon's waist, as I continue walking I notice the other two following me "hey Tessa do you want Jem to sleep over tonight?" Cecily asks I nod Jem smiles and shrieks just as we walk through Cecily and I's room "OH NO TOMORROW IS THE ANUAL SLEEPOVER!" "Jeez Cecy quite down we all think your girly enough already" Jem says sarcastically "whats the annual sleepover?" I ask curiously "it's when the whole group come's over to Cecily's and now your dorm also and have a massive party 3 week's before the beginning of term" "oh will uh He be there?" "yes" Cecily say's carefully

I reply casually even though there is a tight squeeze in my chest at the thought of Will "well that's fine along as I don't have to interact with him in anyway" "okay" Cecily say's and beaming she walk's into the room I follow her I then turn and look at Jem and say "where are you going to sleep?" "I probably will with either you or Cecy" he replays calmly I say "oh, okay any way, you go get your things because I need to talk to Cecily quickly if that's okay?" "okay" Jem say's

before turning around and going to collect his thing's.

Just as I turn around I could have sworn there was a flash of black around the corner at the other end of the hall I shrug it off and walk into my dorm "hey Cecily?" "mm-hmm" Cecily reply's say's looking at her phone not really listening "i'm on fire" I say smiling "go tell Jem" she say's "I love my bootie" "whatever put a band aid on it" I start getting a little bit annoyed "I love Jem as my best friend?" "check google" I think of something else and shout "OMG I'M PREGNANT!" just as Jem walk's in with Will who look's like he's never been more sorry "YOUR WHAT!" Jem shout's Cecily looks up with no colour in her cheeks and Jem shout Will faint's I rush over to him and start slapping his attractive but stupid face.

"Will, Will wake up" I kneeling next to him "i'm not pregnant I was just trying to get Cecy's attention" after I say this I see Will is trying not to smile "Jem look at how hideous Will look's when he has fainted" Jem catches on to what i'm saying "yes I agree" "Tessa look at this gold wedding dress I found I doubt Will could fight in it" "yes I also doubt it" Jem say's "oh what an ugly bride he would make" I say giggling "I WOULD NOT MAKE AN UGLY BRIDE" "I Would be a radiant bride" "if by radiant you mean give every one a head ache then yes you are right" Jem says calmly with the grin of the devil on his face it was an odd be terrifying combination.

Both boy's look like angel's born in hell I think to myself, I start smiling at the thought "see look at Tessa's face even she can imagine me getting married to jes-" but he only got that far because I launch myself towards him immediately going for his face but before I can do anything serious I'm held back my strong arms I look down and bite down hard on the left hand "Will, Will she bit me!" an unfamiliar voice says as he let's go of me "did she Henry?" Will says obviously amused.

I turn and look up only to find an adorable ginger haired boy with bright freckles and the darkest brown eye's i've seen since I met Sophie looking down at me.

**We all know who it cupcakes don't we?**

**Sparkle you later**

**-Lala**


	7. Back and forth

** (Disclaimer: all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare unless it's the story line or an O.C**

**Fancy belongs to whoever produced it!)**

**Hey guys I forgot to tell you I changed the dialog a little instead of Tess being there only 3 weeks she's been there 3 months I can only tell you this much for a special reason..**

Will's P.O.V

I jump up causing Tess to turn and glare at me if look's could kill, i'd be hung then wrapped in a blanket and burnt then my ashes would be scattered in an river by someone falling and killing them self.

I smirk at her and she stops glaring and looks a little sad "i'm sorry for biting you henry" she says sincerely as she turns her head toward henry I look away I then sit down on Tess's bed.

I see Henry looking between Tess and I his confusion clears and he says "I'll see you later Will I have to get back to Lottie" "See you Henry" I say smiling tightly at him Tess straightens up as I watch her my eyes narrow somethings different about her then I notice it's her expression and the way she holds herself as if she has given up on something.

I smirk at her and I stand up and walk out of her room and head back to my room to get some sleep as I walk through the hallway I check my watch only to find out the time is 1:00am I yawn and unlock my door take off my clothes then get changed into my pjs not bothering to put on a shirt jump straight into bed pulling the covers over my head like I used too when I was a little boy I start thinking about Tess after a while I start drifting off to sleep.

I wake up again at 3:00 in th morning after a nightmare about killing Tessa like I killed my sister "Ella" I sob quietly thinking about how that stupid old hag had to lie about me being cursed and then Ella died in a car crash the next day because I told her to go left instead go right I we didn't notice the truck that had been coming WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE DRIVING I SHOULD HAVE BEEN DRIVING NOT HER!

My thought's scream at me that it's worse that Cecily had been in the car too and when my parents had found out that she died it was like a piece of them died they tried to help me from thinking it was myself that killed Ella when really it was me I didn't even mean it though but when they thought I was getting worse they sent me to boarding school where I released myself to a life of partying and sex.

I managed to convince them that I was getting better but I didn't know that they didn't believe me for a single second until Cecily arrived my parents decided to send her hoping that it would help well damn they were right Cecily managed to get my to stop partying and having sex unless with one person per week my grades went up from E+'s to A+'s my parents were happy but I wasn't.

I had managed to use the old habits to distract me from thinking about Ella, but since then the nightmares came back twice as bad and twice as nasty.

I'm so lost in thought that I nearly jump out of my skin when the door opens to reveal a very tired looking Cecily "come here" I say patting the place next to me she gently shut's the door and comes into the room Cecily always coming into my room when she had nightmares she snuggles closer to me so I wrap my arm around her She hugs me back until

she falls asleep I fall asleep next to her around 5am

I get awakened by Cecily around one she manages to get me to get up and dressed and looking presentable but by the time she has done this it is already 3 I sigh and let her lead me to the coffee shop around the corner.

I am forced to eat a meal and drink enough coffee to keep me up for three days straight I suddenly realise what's wrong I William Herondale is broken hearted over a certain grey eyed beauty named Tessa Gray I sigh once I start thinking about her I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I answer it only to be shouted at by a familiar voice "YOU HAVE FINALLY LEARNT YOUR LESSON YOU ARE NO LONGER CURSED WILLIAM HERONDALE!" the person hangs up. I suddenly realise who it was and I jump up and hug Cecily.

I'm that happy that I ask her if we could go to her dorm quickly I check my watch which now reads 5:09 "did you know we were there for two hours?" I ask Cecily she nods and then says "so cariad what lifted your spirits so high?" I say to her "oh just you know the coffee" she doesn't look convinced but nod and keeps on walking with me.

By the time we make it back it's 5:38 I sigh and enter Cecily's dorm with Cecily behind me I see Tessa writing something I go to look what she's doing and I see a drawing that's as good as Jace's girlfriend Clary I Smile when I see it's a picture of Cecily ,Jem ,Tess and I.

I notice I have my arm draped around Tess casually Tess has her over me too and Cecily who is Tess's other side Jem is smiling with his arm around me it's good enough to be a photograph.

"That's pretty good Tess" I say she replies "thanks Nate" and then looks up as if expecting someone else "Will what are you doing!" she immediately hides her drawing blushing furiously.

"Thats pretty good" I repeat "Oh it's not that big i've done better" "I don't believe that for a second" she smirks at me just as Cecily and Jem walk in. Tessa get's up and put's her book underneath her pillow.

Tessa then smirks at me again then walks to her cupboard and picks out a few things then walks out of the room "whats she up to?" I ask Cecy and James suddenly, Cecily's phone starts blaring the song Fancy "Hey" "yep what colour?" "oh what about blue?" "blue it is?" "okay see you in 5" what the hell is Cecily on about now?

I give Jem "the look" **(A/N as in the look you give your best friend that you need to find out something) **He shakes his head just as his phone starts blaring his life story on the violin "Hello James Carstairs speaking?" oh don't tell me James is on it too! I groan in frustration and lie down on Tess's bed covering my face with my eyes.

Cecily and Jem sneak out of the room while I can't see them "So would someone like to tell me whats going on?" when there is no reply I curiously take my hands off my face and look around no one is there but the door is open so I hop off the bed and go to see where Cecily and James have wandered off to now.

I do a whole loop of the 5 floor which takes me half an hour so it is now they're all not here I start hearing someone moaning "my legs and arms hurt" and thudding coming from Gabriel Lightworm's room, my eyes narrow wondering why he would be making such a racket with my sister?

Wait…it clicks all together in my head and I walk over to the room and bang on the door, Gabriel answers without a shirt on and he is very sweaty confirming my suspicions "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" I yell fuming Gabriel smirks and I have there urge to punch but for the sake of keeping my head off a stake I don't.

"We were… Playing a game… and who says it's your sister?" Gabriel pant's "wait your doing it with someone other then my sister… THATS EVEN WORSE THEN THE FACT THAT YOUR DATING HER!?" I yell Grateful for the fact that we still have at least 2 weeks until school starts and that there are no teachers around.

"Gabriel are you coming back to play I have to make sure I win?" a familiar voice says no.. it couldn't be.. but it is…

Tess comes to the door dressed in a dark blue singlet top and Jeanie pants with no shoes on.. her hair is messy damn I think to myself she looks drop dead gorgeous "Tessa.. what the hell do you think your doing here?" I ask confused "playing a game with Gabriel why" she says confused then Gabriel says "you can come join in if you want?" "what?" I ask even more confused then before "were just playing a game called…" she then attempts to push me out of the door way

Tess stops pushing as she see's something behind me she starts grinning like a mad woman and proceeds push me out of the way as I give up, she runs up to James! and starts kissing him he then pulls her closer which is practically impossible because it looks like they are joined from the stomach Tessa breaks off the kiss and says something to Jem his gaze flickers to look at me he nods to Tessa who then runs past a very happy Lightworm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I yell as jealousy courses through my veins I go into Lightworms dorm which has on the T.V just dance 4 I realise what Tess was moaning abut and why there was thudding Tess doesn't notice me standing there with my hands in my pockets until after she turns around with Simple blue flats on her feet and wii remote in one hand and phone in the other texting away once she puts her phone away and turns the game off 8she sees me and says sneering "oh look it's queen beotch himself".

I blink in confusion probably making myself look like an idiot, "so Tess do you want to tell me whats going on?" "Sure" she says icily before continuing "I'm going on a date with Jem" jealousy pumps through my veins and before I can stop myself I say "I love you" Tessa looks shocked for a second before saying in a shaking voice "it it's too late".

"What do you mean it's too late?" I say suddenly feeling very cold "well i'm already dating Jem" "why are you doing this Tess" Tessa's eye's flash dangerously.

"To make sure I have a reliable boyfriend who doesn't break my heart on the first date and then tells me he loves me" I see tears pool at the bottom of her eye's and I reach forward to comfort her but she pushes past me towards the door.

But I grab her hand and I start pulling her towards me and before I know it she's kissing me and i'm kissing her back I push her up against a wall, Tess obviously acting on instinct wraps her arms around me neck and legs around my waist and then realises whats going on and pushes me away gets down fixes her outfit gives me a glare while trying to catch her breath.

Tess then turns to leave I follow her out of the dorm where Jem and Lightworm are Lightworm is giving Jem $20 "are you ready?" Tessa leans forward to Jems ear and whispers something which he replies to as "well you don't have to if you don't want too but it will work" her eye's flicker towards me and she shakes her head he nods okay then says "you still up for that sleep over?" "does He have to come?" "of course" Jem replies "fine" "i'll be back in a second I have to go get our stuff" "sure thats fine" Tess says to Jem with a wink.

"Whats going on now?" I sigh to Tessa Tess turns to me and says "you and Jem are staying in Cecily's and I dorm" "oh" I say awkwardly "Yeah.." Tessa says sarcastically back.

Tessa P.O.V

Will is standing in front of me looking like a complete idiot I roll my eyes and turn and say to Gabe "So i'll talk to you later?" "sure" Gabe replies then adds to me "Tell Cecy I said hi all you for me?" "okay" I say to him as he walks into his dorm I then feeling very evil walk up to Will and say "so are you coming or not?" "sure" He says happily I sigh and walk back to my dorm

as I walk in to find that Cecily and Jem have set up a double bed, Cecily is lying on her bed on her phone whereas Jem is lying on my bed with his phone "so what are the sleeping positions for tonight?" I ask Cecily look's away from her phone and says happily "Well I am sleeping on my bed Jem is sleeping in your's and I am making you and Will share a bed" I look at Jem and ask him "could I share with you please?" I see hurt flash across Will's face "Okay" Jem says calmly Cecily gets off her bed and says "Oh I forgot to tell you guys I have this" Cecily walks to her bed and pulls out a safe from underneath her bed I note subconsciously it look's very bulky.

Cecily takes a key off her necklace and put's it inside the lock turns it after a series of sounds which sound mechanical it pop's open and she reaches in and pulls out a whiskey bottle which is full then shut's the Safe and pushes it back under bed then turns to face Will and I and says "who wants to play truth or dare?" I smile enthusiastically and look at Will and Jem and say "i'm in are you guy's?" Jem get's off the bed smiling calmly and says to Cecily "there is no getting out of this is there?" Cecily smiles enthusiastically and says "nope" her lips popping on the "p" "you know what?" "what?" Will asks "we should make the annual sleep over tonight instead" Will and Jem flash each other grins and say together "why not?" I look at the clock which reads 6:00.

Jem says to Will "Okay Will you go get snacks and drinks and make it within half an hour got it?" "Got it" Will says exiting the room "Cecily you decorate the room" "Tessa you come with me to go get the rest of the group?" I look at Cecily who is already getting fairy lights plates cutlery and cups from her safe I look at Jem who is smiling at me "ready" " I wink at him and say "for what?" "can you two hurry up?" Cecily says impatiently.

Jem and I blush and walk out of the dorm we go to Gabe first I knock in the door and Gabe answers in his pyjamas "what?" "annual sleep over changed to tonight" Gabe smiles and says "just let me go get some stuff i'll be over in 5" Jem and I smile at each other I suddenly get an idea "Jem?" "mhmm?" I say to him as we walk to the next door "don't you think that it would be easier to text them then walking around going to their dorms?" "That is a good point" Jem replies calmly spinning me around so I face the other way I giggle a little.

We walk back to my dorm and as we walk in I gasp at what Cecily has done to the place the room has a soft glow because of the fairy lights there are plates and cups in a circle on my desk

and I look over to see where Cecily is only to find her and Gabriel making out, I am standing awkwardly next to Jem who is texting everyone what is going on "so um Cecily and Gabe" I try when that doesn't work Jem looks up and coughs uncomfortably Cecily and Gabriel jump apart, just as Will comes in with bags full of junk food and soft drink.

I take a quick look at Cecily and Gabriel and sigh in relief when I see that Gabriel is lying with both hand behind his head on my bed and Cecily is on her bed using her phone. Will smiles at me I smirk at him making sure that my eyes are extra cold and ruthless. He flinches and I hear someone knock at the door and I go and open it only to find Sophie, Gideon with sleeping bags

I hug Sophie after I let go of Sophie I smile at Gideon and lead them inside they Sophie immediately goes to help Cecily set up the food, Gideon goes to help Will and Jem move beds out of the way so we can allow more sleeping bags I hear another knock at the door

a tall very pretty girl with black hair and dark eyes next to her a boy with straight hair that covers his glasses slightly.

"Hi i'm Isabelle and this is my boyfriend Simon i'm guessing your Tessa the new girl" Isabelle says confidently "yes I'm guessing your part of the sleepover?" "yep" Simon replies I smile at them and move over to allow them to come in I hug Sophie and smile at Gideon.

I then walk over to try to shut the door only to find another couple at the door with sleeping bags a very short girl with vibrant red hair and bright green I frown when I notice she looks familiar, I then shrug it off and look at the tall boy standing next to her he has golden hair and I frown when I see his eyes they are also gold I smile and say "hi i'm Te-" "we already know that can we please just accept the fact that I am probably the most attractive boy you will ever meet" "JACE stop being so conceited!" the red head said unhappily.

"My dear Clary how many times do I have to tell you you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life?" Clary started blushing as red as her hair and grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him inside the room saying "sorry about him" to me as they passed me I look to see what the sleeping arrangements are and see Cecily had laid down 4 sleeping bags side by side at the end of the room closest to our beds I sigh and shut the door and go to sit down.

Only to hear another knock at the door I go to stand up but Will makes me sit back down and answers it himself he opens the door I see a flash of vibrant red hair and then some dark brown hair I stand up to see who it is, I walkover to the door and I see that it's Henry and a short petite brunette Henry looks over at me and starts grinning "your the girl that bit me before" he says as if he is recalling a fond memory "her names Tess"

I glare at Will and say to Henry and the brunette "sorry my name is actually Tessa" "Hi Tessa i'm Charlotte and this is as I presume you already know from past experiences" Charlotte gives me a warm smile before giving Henry a worried look then continues "as Henry" "yes vey fond" I say giving Charlotte an agreeing look she grins at me then proceeds to walk in with Henry I shut the door and lean against it not even bothering to glare at Will.

Just looking at him gives me a numb pain in my chest he moves a piece of hair out of my eyes and we break part when Cecily shouts to us "WILL TESSA JUST MAKE OUT AND UP ALREADY THE SEXUAL TENSON IS KILLING US!" I giggle a little while blushing furiously I sneak a look at Will only to see that he is blushing too.

I jump off the door when their is a sharp tapping against it and I open it again only to jump back in shock when I see a glittery monster I then look next the monster and a boy with dark blue eyes and black hair like Will, I smile at them and say "hi i'm Tessa" the glittery thing who I identified as a boy around 17 says to me smiling like the Cheshire cat "Hi i'm Magnus and this is my boyfriend Alec" he opens his eyes fully and I feel a little startled to find that they are yellowy green and are like a cats, I move awkwardly away to let them pass through.

Once all the sleeping bags are settled in the end of the room and the group is settled in a circle around the food and drinks, I check the clock which now reads 7:00 "OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET'S PLAY A GAME" Cecily shouts over the talking teenagers she then says "how bout truth or dare?" "I'm in" I say "I'm also in" came the chorus of replies "okay okay so we all know the rules don't do something or answer a question remove a piece of clothing"

Isabelle says smiling "i'll go first" truth or dare Magnus?" "Dare me bitch" He drawls in a mock American accent I smile at his attempt of it "I dare you to go a whole day without makeup" everyone started laughing at his expression I started laughing too when he took off his shoes without hesitation

"Truth or dare Tessa?" Magnus says "truth?" I say wearily "what was Cecily talking about sexual tension with you and Will?" I immediately start blushing and say "oh Will moved a piece of hair out of my eyes and apparently it counts as sexual tension "it feels like it" I hear Will who is sitting on my right mutter I sigh and turn back to he circle and say "Truth or dare?" "dare" comes the reply "I dare all of you to drink at least 6 shot's of whiskey" Cecily gabs the bottle of whiskey and Will moves from next to me to get 11 cups and he then set's them down in front of Cecily and she pours them and hands them out I say "okay on the count of three everyone drink the whole thing".

I say "okay on three" "one…two…three!" everyone downs there drink. I get a tingly sensation running through my body I say "who's next?" "i'll go!" Jem cries happily everyone looks at Jem in surprise at his sudden confidence "okay truth or dare everyone" He asks "Dare" we all shout I start grinning "okay" Jem says only after a few minutes of thinking does he continue "I dare all of us to play spin the bottle" "woohoo" everyone says "okay you know the rules you have to kiss the person unless your related to them".

I feel my smile widen I gesture Cecily to hand me the empty whiskey bottle she hands it I feel it's cold smooth glass on my fingers and I put it into the middle of the circle and ask "can I go first?" "yep" Cecily says, so I spin the bottle and it lands on Simon so I lean over and Kiss him on the lips everyone cheers I then lean back into the circle.

Simon spins the bottle and it lands on Jace "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR ME!" Jace shouts triumphantly Simon sighs and says to Cecily "can I please spin it again?" Cecily shakes her head and gestures for Simon to continue Jace closes his eyes and Simon does too they both lean in and when their lips meet Simon says something to Jace and Jace smiles and nods so Jace pulls Simon a certain angle so everyone can't see whats going on and suddenly Simons hands are rubbing up and down Jace's back.

Everyone starts cheering but Will gently pushes Jace with his foot so Jace falls on top of Simon and to everyones surprise they actually weren't kissing, I start laughing at Simons expression he looks disgusted "okay, okay Simon you aren't that bad of a kisser" Jace says grinning "I don't see what Clary was talking about you aren't that good of a kisser" Simon says obviously disgustd, everyone bursts out laughing I feel someones eyes on me and I stop laughing and look around the circle to see who is watching me and my eyes meet dark blue ones.

I grin at Will and I see relief flash across his face before he start's grinning at me,

"OKAY my turn" Jace cries happily I hear the room go quiet and Jace spins the bottle it lands on Simon.

Simons expression is priceless "Oh and i'm the one who has a crush on _you" _Simon says sarcastically Jace looks at Cecily with pleading puppy dog eye's "fine" Cecily says annoyed Jace smiles and says "and this is why your my favourite cousin" "Hey" Will cries mock being hurt "oh please the only reason people think we are related is because I am so atrac-" he didn't get to finish because Clary hit him on the head with my book I sigh and start feeling bored so I lay back only for my head to hit something that feels and smell's strangely like Jem.

I look up only to find that it is actually Jem I smile up at him and he smiles down at me I decide to make Will even more jealous and I grab Jem's collar and pull him down to kiss me he stiffens at first but soon relaxes.

**BANG!**

I hear the door slam making me jump off Jem I look around only to fid that the person missing is Will, I and notice is looking at me with awe "what?" "you should have seen Will's face before he left" Clary says softly to me "SOMEONE ACTUALLY MANGED TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS FOR ONCE!" Cecily shouts in happiness I sigh and say "thank you" to Jem before heading off to find Will.

After I manage to pry Cecily off me **( A/N she was hugging Tessa)** I walk out of the room and hear fast footsteps to my far right I follow the sound and notice that there is a lot of sniffling "Will" I call out gently "What" he calls back sharply I flinch and call to him "where are you going?" "some where away from you" I sigh and say again "where are you going?" I hear footsteps stop and they start coming closer to me I see Will peek his head around the corner of the hallway.

I cross my arms and look at him "What do you want?" "to tell you why I kissed Jem" Will fully comes around the corner and offers his hand which I take he then leads me up a series of stair cases until we reach a small hallway which he reaches up to the roof where he pulls at a small latch pulls down an ladder that leads up to the roof he starts climbing and then stops and gestures for me to follow him.

I take a step up the ladder and then continue climbing until I reach the attic Will reaches down and helps me climb up the last couple of stairs. I smile at him but he doesn't return it, I then go and sit down and open my mouth to talk but he clamps his hand over it and gestures for me to be quiet.

I nod and then sit down next to him where he produces a piece of paper on which he oh so elegantly writes the words (Will: **Bold **Tessa: _Italics)_

**_So why did you kiss him?_**

_Do I have to tell you?_

**_why else did I bring you up here?_**

_To make you jealous?_

Will looks up at me in confusion

_You broke my heart I wanted you to feel pain but it's hard because_

**_Because why? _**

I look up at Will and lean forward to kiss him and I whisper in his mouth "because I love you"

Will smiles and say's into my mouth "I love you too" I feel something stick into my leg I jump back thinking its someone grab my hand I pull it away only to realise too late that it's a latch that leads to a room.

I fall through the floor along with Will I feel my heart sputter in shock and adrenaline but my back hit's something soft and I feel an impact next to me I look over and realise it's Will I hear people start laughing I look around and realise that we landed in my room on the blow up double bed

I start laughing and I look up to see where we fell through but it's gone the only thing that remains is a faint outline of a square hole in the roof.

I turn to smile at Will but he is already looking at me with a grin on his face, I grin and look around at everyone and say "it's official we're dating" they all cheer Cecily smiles scarily at Will and say "just remember Will that if you break her heart I will have your head and dick on a stake" her voice deadly and velvet as the scales on a snake I shiver and sit up I look at the clock which know reads 10:00 I smile when I remember what tomorrow is.

"hey guy's I can't wait till tomorrow!" "why not" Jem and Cecily say "it's my 17th birthday" I reply happily Cecily start's grinning "great I can book that restaurant for all 11 of us to go out to dinner to celebrate your and Wills birthday!" I see Will smile to himself I start grinning at everyone I then frown when I think of something else "Hey Cecily do you think we could also invite Jessamine?"_ "_it's your birthday so sure!" she say's enthusiastically

I yawn then say i'm gonna go to sleep" Will lays back down next to me and starts bringing me closer I snuggle into him and Simon say "i'm gonna turn out the light's so everyone can sleep" "okay" "that's fine" "awesome" "night" "come here snuggle wiggle pot" I hear Magnus say as the lights turn out I smile and snuggle on Wills chest which is surprisingly comfy for someone who has an eight pack and very soon I drift off to sleep.

**Heyyy cupcakes thanks for reading i'll update within 2 days!**

**Sparkle you later **

**-Lala**


	8. it's my birthday

**Bonjourno Cupcakes Hope you like the story so far because it has only just started and why does everyone leave so quickly? **

**I hope you love Gecily! (CecilyXGabriel)**

When I awake I feel Will's breath gently stir my hair I open my eyes and look around I feel a prickly sensation as if something dangerous is near I turn my head slowly only stopping at the wall behind me because I am face to face with a large black spider looking me right in the eyes I scream and jump off the bed pulling Will with me.

Will jumps up looking around confused and his eyes come to rest on the spider he starts grinning and he then walks into my bathroom and comes back out with a glass and a piece of paper he places the glass on the spider trapping it and he then places the paper underneath completely trapping it.

I watch Will as he walks back into the bathroom he comes back out 5 minutes later with the now dead spider hanging on the edge of a piece of string I look at Will disgusted he all but winks at me and carefully walks around the edge of the circle stepping over the top of Gabriel.

Will starts gesturing counting down from three before he put's the spider on Gabriel's face and the violently start's shaking him.

Gabriel opens his eyes his vision focuses on the spider and he starts screaming like a little girl everyone wakes up except for Jem once they realise what the noise was we all start laughing except for Cecily who looks like she could murder Will right now.

Cecily opens her mouth to shout at him but he covers her mouth and gestures for her to comfort a hyperventilating Gabriel and keep quiet. I watch Will in confusion as he walks around the circle to where Jem is still sleeping.

"Will don't" I whisper shout "come on Will don't" Clary and Sophie say "Will I don't want you to die remember what happened last time" Jace says but we are all too late because Will holds the spider just above Jems face and he calls out "Jeeemmmyyy weeemmmyyy wakey wakey" Jem opens his silvery eyes and sees the spider and with a sudden blur Will is on the ground on his stomach underneath Jem who has both of Will's arms in his hands making sure Will can't move "DON'T. DO. THAT. EVER. AGAIN." Jem says loudly but in a scary calm voice "okay i'm sorry Jem now do let me up I forgot to do something" Will says Jem carefully lets go of Wills arms and then helps Will up I watch this with amusement.

Will walks over to me and says happily "Happy Birthday Tess dear" and suddenly i'm surrounded by hugs and surprisingly presents Cecily hands me her gift but I hand it back to her and say "Give them to me later at dinner" Cecily nods then smiles "we will be back soon" Will and Jem announce as they walk out the dorm "us too" Magnus and Alec say they then walk out.

Clary , Jace, Sophie, Gideon and Gabriel leave soon after Magnus and Alec "okay Tessa we have to make you look hot for tonight!" Cecily exclaims happily she makes me put on a silky black skater skirt with a blue boob tube that has sparkles on it and then blue heels with black bows and then quickly does my make up and I look very pretty I say "thank you" to Cecily and she goes to get dresses she then comes out wearing a blue mini pencil skirt with a black boob tube the same as mine then black heels with blue heels her make up is simple enhancing all of her natural beauty.

"You ready?" Cecily asks me grinning at me I grin at her and nod she then takes my arm and hands me my hand bag and a leather jacket she put's on a simple cardigan and a blue handbag and then takes my arm and tun starts making me skip down the hallway singing "Were off to see the wizard" I start laughing as we finish the song and pretty soon so is Cecily and for just a few minutes we're 7 yr olds instead of 17 yr olds.

When we hop into the car Cecily takes me to an elegant dress store, where I get a long grey elegant dress the colour of my eyes I smile at my reflection while Cecily gets a thin laced silver belt to go with my dress and then 7 inch silver heels, I smile and then help Cecily to choose her dress we end up getting her a dark blue dress with a gold belt and gold 7 inch heels we then go to the sales person to buy the items and walk out of the shop and get back into the limo.

We decide to go for lunch before getting our hair and nails done I get (Under Cecily's order's)

a salad with balsamic oil in it Cecily gets a small salad roll, after lunch we head over to the Salon for hair and nails I get my hair done up in a curly bun with grey pins but I ask the hairdresser to leave half my hair curly and down.

Cecily just get's her hair put into a french braid with tiny jewelled flowers along the braid we both get french nails and we then walk out smiling at the results by the time we get back to the dorm it's already 6:30 "Dear Lord we only have half an hour to get ready!" I giggle and Cecily forces me to open my birthday present so I open it and its a dark grey french lace bra and undies set I blush at the thought of why I will ever have to use this, she then makes me put them on.

I walk into the bathroom and get changed into the bra and undies once I am changed Cecily walks into the bathroom only in her bra and undies too holding our dresses I start blushing and cry out "Cecily what are you doing in here" she looks at me calmly before saying "Tessa you have nothing I haven't seen before I'm a girl too and besides we both need help getting changed" I feel slightly uncomfortable but I shrug it off knowing there was no way getting Cecily out of the bathroom so I raise my arms and she carefully lowers the dress onto my body.

I then help her I have to admit I look pretty, I look at Cecily and gasp she looks so elegant and she also has a timeless beauty sort of like my mother Cecily walks out of the bathroom when she hears her phone ringing I manage to catch Cecily saying "that's so romantic" I roll my eyes thinking she's talking to Gabriel Cecily hangs up and walks back into the bathroom and

gently throws my high heels to me I catch them and put them on I watch Cecily put her heels on "ready?" I ask her she nods smiling.

We head over to Gabriel's dorm first he answers wearing a tux with a black bow tie when he sees Cecily he stops and his eyes widen I smile and then start walking towards Sophie and Kie's dorm I hear behind me "wow I mean wow you look beautiful Cecy" they catch up with mego and collect Sophie and Gideon Gideon is wearing an black bow tie with a classic black suit and then Sophie walks out and she looks drop dead gorgeous wearing an emerald green dress. with simple make up hair curled slightly to perfection and gold flats.

After we get Sophie and Gideon I walk just behind the group next to Cecily and Gabriel "calm down Tessa Will's going to think you look drop dead gorgeous" Cecily replies after I ask her what she thinks Will is going to think about how I look we make it to Will's dorm and I gently tap on the door Will answers his mouth literally drops open at the sight of me I blush at his reaction and decide to close his mouth by kissing him gently he smiles and pulls back and then rests his forehead against mine and whispers "you are literally the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on" my heart literally melts and I kiss him gently again.

"cough cough" someone goes I look to see that Henry and Charlotte have joined us Henry is wearing what the rest of the boys are wearing Charlotte has a dark red dress with frills going down the back, with silver flats I smile at them.

I see another cash of red hair Clary has joined us along with Jace I look to see that Clary is wearing a gold dress like the colour of Jace's eyes and some Gold flats her hair is up elegantly Will wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him we continue walking along only to find Isabelle and Simon making out on the wall I cough uncomfortably and they jump apart Isabelle is blushing furiously Simon is too Isabelle is wearing a white dress with a large chunky belt around the middle along with the black heels she looks amazing.

"What about Magnus and Alec?" I ask Will softly "they're already at the place" he replies while pressing his lips to my hair we reach Jessamines dorm and Jem goes to knock on it Jessamine opens it wearing a creamy orange that flows out dress looking like an absolute goddess.

Jessamine hugs me and say's "happy birthday T.G" using my old nickname I smile and she walks over to Jem and links arms with him I lean back into Will and continue walking once we reach the limousines Will, Cecily, Gabriel, Charlotte, Henry and I all catch a limousine together here as Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle all catch the other one.

once we make it to dinner I can see why Cecily got me such an elegant and graceful dress,

The carpet is a deep and luscious red the tables have silk table clothes the people are wearing silk and suit's I smile at Cecily and mouth the words "thank you" Cecily smiles and winks at me.

We then sit down I order a piece of lasagne and say to Will "the cake isn't chocolate is it" "Why don't you like chocolate?" I wrinkle my nose at the thought of chocolate "ugh I honestly don't see why people like chocolate it's just so rich and disgusting" Will turns his head toward me fully with an horrified expression on his face "What kind of monster doesn't like chocolate?" "Cecily! the girl doesn't like chocolate!" Cecily giggles a little at Will and suddenly Gabriel stands up and bends down on one knee in front of Cecily.

Jem thankfully sitting next to Will Sees Wills expression clamps his long fingers over Wills mouth I smile and the room suddenly goes quiet.

"Cecily Herondale from the moment I laid eyes on you when we were 11 I honestly thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life,and I can't bear the thought of not being with you for the rest of my life, it would also be such an honour to have such a beautiful girl as my wife" Cecily's hands go over her mouth and I see tears form in her eyes as he pulls out a little dark blue box and open it "will you marry me?" Cecily bends down and kisses Gabriel "yes, yes I will marry you!".

The room erupts in cheers as they stand up, I smile and hug Will in happiness I can see he is trying not to grin but is failing tremendously, Will walks over to the couple and taps on Gabriel's shoulder, the room goes quiet again and Gabriel turns around and his smile drips off his face.

Will starts grinning and says to Gabriel "congratulations Lightwood but just remember I will break a lot more then just your arm again if you break her heart" Gabriel's smile falters slightly but he replies "if I do break her heart you have my permission to hurt me as bad as you can as long as I don't die" Will and Gabriel burst out laughing and they hug, I rush over to Cecily and embrace her I nearly start crying in happiness.

"Oh no i'm really sorry I took the attention off you on your birthday Tessa" Cecily says frowning and looking a bit sad "honestly Cecily I don't care you guys just made it twice as better" I say to her and her face is literally glowing with happiness.

The waiter comes over with a bottle of champagne "for the couple" he says with a french handing Gabriel the champagne "Thank you" Gabriel says happily.

We all sit back down and I say to Cecily "if he breaks you heart tell me" I wink at her and she giggles a little, the waiters bring our dinner and we tuck in "wow this asparagus is awesome" I hear Simon say to my right I smile.

After dinner everyone hands me some kind of present I'm told to open Clary and Jace's first so I carefully open it I gasp in surprise it's a perfect picture of Will and I kissing "Thank you" I say very gratefully I'm ordered to open Cecily's and Gabriel's present next so I also carefully open their one I look inside the little box and I see some sort of lacy material I pull it out it's a very sexual looking night gown "CECILY" I gasp

"Why would you get my something like this?" I say as I stuff it back into the container I see another little box I carefully open it I see the condoms and I immediately shut the box and hide it just under my chair "It's from Cecily I didn't know what it was I swear I only just found out" Gabriel says flustered "what was it?" Will asks me quietly as I get given something from Jem I open it and it's a drawing pad with pencils and a special type of drawing charcoal.

I smile and say "thank you Jem" he nods happily Simon and Isabelle hand me theirs I open it I gasp it's a beautiful necklace the gem the colour of Will's eye's "can you put it on me?" I ask Will as I hand it to him I gently move my hair out of the way, he quickly does up the clasp.

I look down to see how it looks and I smile and say "thank you it's beautiful" to Isabelle and Simon I look around the table looking for Henry, I see him walk in with "Henry your arms on fire!" Charlotte cries out "no Lottie that's just my hair" Henry replies Will picks up a glass full of water and chucks it over Henrys arm dousing the flame "oh that's probably been burning for 10 whole minutes and it hasn't even gone through the fabric" Henry says happily "that's not okay" I hear Charlotte say "oh but it's perfectly fine" Henry says "if you think that's fine I might have to divorce you" "wait divorce?" I say to Will he nods and replies "yes they both turned 18 13 weeks ago and they got married ten weeks ago" "oh" Will smiles and kisses me.

"okay okay back to presents before I vomit from all the lovey dove stuff" I hear Sophie say as I pull away from Will she hands me an envelope I smile and open it, it's a $200 voucher for any shop at Selfridges "thanks Soph" I smile and hug her because she is sitting on my left whereas Will is on my right.

Charlotte hands me a small box I open it and it's a voucher for a spa and moisturiser

"Thanks Charlotte" I say smiling Magnus hands me his I open it and it's a makeup set with lots of glitter compartments "thank you Magnus and Alec" I say happily "My turn" I hear Jessie cry out loud impatiently she hands me a little bag I open the bag and pull out photo frame with a picture of us in it we where about 7 and we had our arms around each other grinning without a care in the world the setting was at a park on an obviously warm and sunny day.

"I remember this, it was at my birthday party at the park with just us two" I smile and get up and hug her "I know it was a good day, remember how we put all that paint over Thomas Tanner?" "Yes it was an amazing day that one"

I then feel Will tap my shoulder I turn and Will has put a small grey bag onto the table.

He put's it in my hand I open it and put my hand in I pull out a charm bracelet with a little metal book, a little metal violin, a tiny metal high heel, at tiny metal paintbrush, a tiny metal dress, a metal video game control, a little golden sun, a metal teddy bear, a tiny metal scroll, and a tiny metal rose and a tiny metal glittery cat's eye, a tiny metal dagger and the last one is a tiny metal ring. "Will, you know how much I love you?" "yes and I love you too".

The lights dimmer and everyone start's singing Happy Birthday as the waiter brings out a black and grey double layer cake "Happy birthday too youuuuu happy birthday to youuuuuu happy birthday dear tessssaaaaaa happy birthday to youuuuu" I smile and laugh when they finish,

as we get given a piece of cake I notice Will watching Jem with a concern that a brother would have I look at Jem and his lips are a bloody red I gasp and everyone looks at me "why does Jem have blood on his lips?" "oh thats just some lipstick Cecily put on him to add colour to his face" Will says too quickly to be convincing but I shrug it off as I get given cake.

I take a bite of the cake and my mouth literally melts as the vanilla melt in my mouth "oh my god Cecily this cake is absolutely amazing" "I know" we grin at each other and Cecily winks again I giggle.

"Okay is everyone finished?" we all look up at Cecily "yes why?" "Because we have to go somewhere else" I feel confused "what do you mean?" "we have one more surprise" she says mysteriously "Catch!" she cries as she throws me a small backpack I look inside and it's black skinny jeans a simple white t-shirt a leather jacket and black high heeled knee high boots.

"How long do we have to get changed" Cecily checks her phone "well it's already 10:00 soo half an hour" I look at Cecily "do I have to get changed" I moan "yes now hurry up there are change rooms next to the loo" I scurry away into the change rooms.

"Ugh why did I think of having sex in here?" a female voice says I freeze wondering who the hell it is "I don't know maybe because you wanted to do something spontaneous?"a male voice says "it's so messy" the female voice "I know?" the male voice says as I hear them walk out of the room's in, I slip off the dress and pull on the pants and t-shirt I sit down on the bench in my stall and pull on the socks and boots when I walk out of the stall I slide on the jacket.

I take out my hair and it tumbles into perfect curls cascading down my back like a waterfall of brown hair back I walk out of the change room and everyone but Clary, Jace Isabelle, Simon and alec are sitting at the table wearing black clothing, Jem also a black beanie covering is hair "whats going on?" "we are just going somewhere" "where is that somewhere?" I ask Will pressing my mouth to a certain place on his neck "Tess I ca- I can't tell you be-because I do-don't know" Will stutters I kiss him gently trailing a place to his mouth "Tess come on that's not fair!" he moans I smile and kiss him gently on his lips I pull away and Cecily says "okay people let's go"

We all walk out of the restaurant and I watch in amusement as Cecily put's a blindfold on Will "do I really need a blindfold?" he moan's "because I want your full reaction of what we have done for Tessa's birthday, that is also why only Tessa, Jem, you, Sophie, Henry, Charlotte, Sophie, Gideon, Gabe, Magnus and I are going" I see Will sigh "fine but Tessa can you help me I kind of can't see?" say to Cecily "is this really necessary?" "very now where is my new fiancee?" I turn and walk to Will who appears to be talking to a tree only Jem is on his left and trying not to laugh.

"Okay everyone gather round" I hear Cecily shout out loud "Tess dear can you help me" Will calls I smile at Jem and he helps Will "William come here darling" Jem says in a high pitched voice I laugh along with everyone else "I do not sound like that" "you better check to make sure" Jem replies winking at me and grinning.

We all get into the limousine and Jem has to kind of pick Will up and put him in the limo because he thinks that we are going to push him down a ditch or something, "okay where are we going?" I whisper to Cecily who is seated next to me on Gabriel's lap, "We're going to hyde park" "why" "well that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" Gabriel says mysteriously.

While we are driving,Will is complaining about how the blindfold is ruining his complexion, "oh shut up William the only complexion you will be ruining is min by your moaning and we don't want to put with an evil me again do we?" Will smiles at Jem and leans forward he tries to kiss Jem "Will what are you doing may I ask?" "trying to kiss you?" "i'm not sitting there".

"Wait if your your not sitting there then who is?" "Jem" "oh sup Jem" I smile and try to hold in my giggle when Will turns to his other side and whispers something into Gideons ear that makes him blush and laugh "how did you like that Tess?" "um I'm not Tessa" Gideon says laughing "oh shit YOU WILL NEVER REPEAT THAT TO ANYONE!" Will booms jokingly "what did he say?" "about how he is going to make me scream his name later when we get back" Gideon replies everyone laughs at me as I blush knowing it as meant for me.

One we arrive at the park Cecily jumps out of the limo and we all follow her (Jem dragging Will) "Okay everyone camera and torches ready?" Gabriel asks "yes" "no, wait, YES" "oh dear lord Henry you'll wake the things before it get's a chance to see it" I feel someone grab my arm "is that you Tess?" "yes" he leans forward and I kiss him gently "okay you two break it up" I smile and pull away biting my lip "oh can we hurry up?" Will says' impatiently "fine" Jem grabs Will's arm and I follow Gabriel as Cecily walks next to me she pulls me to a halt "what's up Cecy?"

"okay Tess you have to put this over your eye's" "you have to swear on the angel you won't leave me or hurt me though" I say to her whilst taking the blind fold "Fine I swear on the angel" she glares at me as I put it over my eye's and tie it into a knot "Cecily some help please" "Yes Lady Gray" she mutters I swat the air and come happily into contact with something that feels like flesh "ow Tessa!" "I heard that" I say.

"Okay Tessa take off the mask" Gabriel boom's after we have been walking for a while so I take it off and the first thing I see is ducks and lot's of them they are all sleeping not on the water though I frown in confusion at first and I look at Cecily who is taking the mask off Will and Gabriel who is getting ready to push Will suddenly it all clicks into my head and I smile and get my phone and put it on camera with flash I hit record just as Gabriel pushes Will into a pile of ducks "CECILY TESS RUN THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU BLOODY RUN" Will says as the ducks fly up around him I see a duck before he does and the duck flies up into his face and and he start's screaming like a 5 yr old girl I laughing so hard that i'm crying Cecily comes up next to me and put's her arm around my shoulder "Tess the things we do for the girl Will loves is incredible" she sys happily to me then adds "hey Tess did you it's new years eve in two day's?" "oh is it?" I say smiling "yep and we are having a masquerade ball too".

I smile and stop recording when Will faints.

"Will Will" "Yes Tess?" "are you okay" "i'm fine other then the fact THAT CECILY DECIDED TO MAKE ME NEARLY GET EATEN BY THOSE BLOOD THIRSTY LITTLE BEASTS!" he shouts at her all I can hear is laughter from Cecily "okay let's head back" I suggest "only if you sleep with me in my bed?" "wait what do you mean?" I cry in shock "no I meant just sleep in the same bed while I do dirty things to you that would make Jem die of a heart attack" I giggle and help him stand up.

"So Tess 5 minutes till your birthday finishes anything you want to say?" Cecily asks me as we walk into our room with"yes that I loved to day thank you everyone for making today just magical and thank you very much Cecily for that prank on My Will" "four minutes" "fine I am officially dating Will and it's awesome" "you do realise it's midnight?" I say to Cecily "yes and you just made my day along with my Fiancee" I smile

Once I put my pjs on Cecily and Gabe are in bed together sleeping peacefully not wanting to disturb them I sneak out gently shutting the door behind me I then tip toe to Will and Jem's room I hop into be with Will "I love you Tess" He says as I snuggle up close to him and close my eyes and whisper back "I love you to Will" we both drift of peacefully into sleep.

When I wake up Cecily is standing over the top of me and Will is gone "where's Will" "gone to have breakfast with Jem" "I need to start wedding planning" Cecily says to me I smile and jump up just as Sophie walks into the room looking very pale I say to her "are you okay?" she shakes her head "what's wrong?" I say feeling worried "can you and Cecily come with me to the bathroom for a sec?" she asks I nod and call Cecily over "whats up?" I gesture to Sophie "what's wrong soph?" "can you and Tessa quickly come to the bathroom with me?" "sure"

Cecily and I follow Sophie who is walking very fast through the hallway to Cecily and i's bathroom "whats wrong Soph?" we automatically ask her the second we enter, Soph locks the door and leans against it while sliding down "Sophie your scaring me" I say in shaky voice "myperiodslate" she whispers " I lean in with Cecily and Cecily says "Sophie?" "my period's late" she say's

"By how many days?" Cecily asks "five" "when was the last time you and Gideon um had intercourse?" "two weeks ago" "okay then it's late enough to take a pregnancy test" Sophie looks horrified "it's fine you just have to pee on it that's all" I say trying to comfort her "wait you had sex with Will when!" she cries "yes I think it's a good thing you two are dating but why would you give up yourself like that!?" "it was an accident and we were both drunk and it was 4 weeks ago so…" I trail off.

"Fine but you two have to be there wit-" "Soph we would be there for you even if you killed someone" Cecily says as we both help Sophie up and Cecily quickly walk's out of the bathroom and returns with a pregnancy test.

"Tessa um Cecily?" I realise she is trying to get us out of the bathroom Cecily and I walk out and I lean against the door trying to listen while Cecily goes to get her phone, I hear her flush the toilet and we both walk in "sorry we were listening" I say Sophie put's the test onto the bathroom sink and sit's down leaning againstI sit down next to her along with Cecily, "the roof is dirty" I say looking up at the ceiling, "Well it is like on hundred years old" the alarm goes off "can you check?" Cecily and I both stand up and look at the test.

"it's a negative" Sophie jumps up and hugs us "yaay I'm nooot goooinnggg toooo hhaaaave seeeex fooooor aaaaa looooonngg tiiiimmme" she sings we all jump up and down but I have to sit down because I suddenly fell nauseated, even though I sit down the nauseation doesn't go away.

I barely make it to the loo before I vomit up everything I ate today "Tessa!" "are you okay?" Cecily and Sophie rush over "yeah just got a bit dizzy that's all" I lie but in my head I think back to that night with Will 4 weeks ago…


	9. Throw up!

**(Heeeyyyy Cupcakes I just wanted to let you know I live halfway across the world from most of my followersbut I am…. yeah anyway who liked the cliffy? I DID!) LOL **

**Who can guess how old I am…? **

**sorry it's so short it's just i kind of ran into a door and got a concussion... :)**

**thank you The-Finale-Hope for reviewing anyway **

**I do want to keep my head on and out of fangirls attacks sooo I will update by tomorrow..**

**Back to the story!**

** BTW Do check out my story Blue and Grey eyed one night stand (I know the name is weird but… :D**

I wave away their concern and ask them "do you guy's want to go to the spa?" "OMG yes but let me call Charlotte" Cecily says happily typing in the phone number I walk back in the room and put on some leggings grey boots with a grey cardigan and a white top.

We all head over to the spa gossiping about things such as clothes shoes wedding dresses and ducks… once we make it to the spa shop we all order a hair, nails, massage and facial package.

"So Tessa are you sure your okay?" Cecily asks me once we decide to get out nails done first "yes i'm fine I just felt a bit dizzy before from jumping up and down" I freeze up again when I realise that I was due for my period last week.

"Hey Cecy?" I say "Mhhmmm" she replies while carefully checking her nails for any blemishes "i'm going to quickly go grab a bite" "okay just be back in 30 minutes".

I cross the road to go to the pizza place I enter and to my surprise Will's there with Jem so I go up to them and say "hey" I then give Will a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh do stop my head is starting spi- Tessa!" Jem calls out as I run into the bathroom. I vomit up bile "Tess dear are you okay?" "fine thanks but do you have a car?" "yes but can you please come out I want to see you?" he said sounding worried.

I stand up shaking and feeling very weak, I open the door with two hands and Will see's me I smile at them weakly "i'm fine" "yeah tell that to your reflection and the doctor" Will say's while bringing out a mirror from his back pocket I grimace at my reflection.

"He carries a mirror around and who is the doctor?" I look at Jem "yes I have noticed that William is there anything you'd like to tell us" Will says to Jem in a very dramatic "James i'm in love with you and I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" I giggle a little Jem continues it on "Well William I'm in love with you too" They both start screaming and jumping up and down like girls seeing each other after a few months.

I stop giggling when I feel like i'm going to throw up again, I rush to the toilet just making it "Tess" Will and Jem rush over to my sides "i'm fine" I say trying to push them unsuccessfully pushing them away Will scoops me up in his arms and I just gently rest my head against his shoulder thanking the fact that i'm wearing leggings not a skirt.

I say to Will "can you take me to my dorm I'm going to sleep it off" "okay Tess Jem can you grab the pizza's our date can be continued later in private" I faintly smile and drift off to sleep "JEM JEM she's blacked out" I hear Will say frantically "she's fine William she's just gone to sleep, you've got to remember she has gone to bed at around one in the morning for three night's straight?".

When I awaken again it's night and Cecily is in bed and Will is sleeping next to me,

I check my phone and it's 2:37am I get up and sneak into Cecily's bed side table finding a draw full of condoms I then gently pull out the next draw and it's full of lace and normal underpants I gently move some of them and find a pregnancy test I gently pick it up and it's a negative

I and look at Cecily "Forget it Tessa that's her business" I mutter to myself and I continue looking I find a box with 3 pregnancy tests so I take 2 and walk into the bathroom and gently shut the door.

I sit on the toilet and gently rip open the test I read the instructions and do what it says

I sneak back into the room to get my phone knowing that the results will be up by then.

I sit on the toilet waiting for it suddenly I see a little cross appear…


	10. Surprise!

**(cue the organs! DUN DUN DAHHH Tessa's pregnant!? what will happen next find out in this weeks episode of Runes Academy)**

**I HAVE POWER OVER ALL OF YOU'S :)**

**BTW The-Finale-Hope I've been expecting you… (damn that sound's creepy)**

**Thank you Heart's with love for reviewing I'm going to upload the next chapter within a couple of day's**

**Do check out my new story Blue and grey eyed on night stand..**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

I vomit as soon I realise i'm pregnant "shit stupid stupid" I see the door open and I reach for the test but the person is there faster "your pregnant?" Jem whispers to me, I sob and he hugs me while stroking my hair "is it Will's?" I nod Cecily comes in to see us on the floor "What are you doing with Jem?" she asks me incredulously "Um nothi-" "Tessa's pregnant and it's Will's" Jem says interrupting me.

Cecily comes over "is that why you were vomiting yesterday?" I nod she takes out her phone and walks into the room and walks back in with a grey cardigan while putting on a blue one over her black t shirt and jeanie pants I look down only to see that i'm wearing a white t shirt with black jeanie pant's I sigh not bothering to ask who changed me and out on the cardigan as Jem walks out of the bathroom I sit down against the bath tub "what am I going to do?" I sob "I don't know Tessa I honestly don't know" she says rubbing my back.

"You guy's ready?" Jem says when he creeps back in, Cecily nods "wait where are we going" I ask as we creep out of the dorm "to the doctors" Cecily replies.

"So Theresa how do you feel about having children?" Jocelyn asks me as she flips through some scans of my stomach and the baby I sigh "I don't want an abortion but I also really want to have kids but not now" "well I can't exactly say congratulations because your so young but there are high chances of miscarriage because it's so early into the pregnancy but" she trails off as I nod listening to every word she say's.

I curl up in the backseat of the car Jem's driving, my phone start's buzzing I answer "Tessa are you okay!? where are you" "just a sec" I put my phone on hold for a second "should I tell him" Jem look's at me through the review mirror and nods I take it off hold "TESSA ARE YOU OKAY?" Will is shouting at me into the phone I sigh and suck in a breath and mutter "Willi'mpregnant" "pardon? are you okay?" "I'm fine Will… i'm pregnant" I hear the phone hit the ground.

"Will" I whisper-shout as I walk into my dorm Jem and Cecily are following me I see Will on the window sill reading a book "Tess?" Will stands up and gently walks over to me "I'm so sorry" he says sincerely "it's fine" I say my voice breaking "no it's not" I look over at Cecily and Jem and my phone starts buzzing "Tessa" Sophie giggles into the phone once I answer it.

"Sophie are you okay?" "i'm fine there is a sparkly man in front of me trying to get me to go to bed" "can you hand me to the sparkly man?" "fine" "Hey can you please come help me here?" Magnus say's into the phone "um Magnus this is sort of a bad time" I say looking at Cecily Will and Jem.

"It can't wait though SOPHIE YOU CANNOT JUMP OUT THAT WINDOW!" Magnus shout's "I got to go" I say to Will Cecily and Jem "Cecily could you come with me?" "Sure" we walk out of the room as Will sit's down next to Jem and I can tell Cecily keeps looking at my stomach.

"What's up Cecy?" I ask her casually "The roof" she smirks at me and I roll my eye's the

herondales and their attitude "no seriously what's wrong?" "How are you taking this so well?" I look at her confused "I mean like come on Tessa you just found out your having a baby at seventeen and your not freaking out?"

"Well I am freaking out I am just choosing not to show it" I say smiling "NO, HE KISSED HER AN NOW I'M GOING TO KILL THEM" I here Sophie shout "I guess that's our queue?" Cecily sigh's "yep" we walk in to find Sophie curled up on the window sill with a berry cruiser, Magnus half sitting up propped up against the end of the couch in front of Sophie watching her calmly.

"What happened?" I ask Magnus Cecily goes over to Sophie to try and calm her down "She saw Kie and Gideon kissing but Kie kissed Gideon and she's been acting really weird" "well that's probably because she's drinking alcohol" "that's actually not a cruiser it's pink lemonade" I frown and start thinking about how I am pregnant "Tessa what's wrong?" Magnus asks me "nothing" "Miss gray I have known you longer than Jessamine what is wrong?" "you haven't known me that long only a couple of day's" "more like since you were born, do you know the man that would come over to make dresses for you and your mother?" I think about and suddenly I remember him" "but you haven't changed a little bit" "I know anyway what's wrong?"

"I'm guessing Cecily told you anyway but remember how she took me out to have drinks 4 weeks ago?" "yes oh btw I forgot to tell you guys they are organising a new principle so we have another 4 week's off for some reason" "yeah okay whatever just listen" Magnus waits for me to continue "yeah well Will and I got drunk and we kind of had um sex and no-" Magnus interrupts me by saying "your not are you?" I look down tear's coming into my eye's "But you can't tell anyone!" I say firmly Magnus nod's and hug's me.

"Okay Sophie Gideon did not kiss that slut kissed him" "are you sure?" "positive you can even go ask him" Sophie get's up and walks out presumably going to look for Gideon, I look at my phone it is now 4:07 in the morning I yawn and say to Cecily "I'm going to go back to bed" "me too" she replies following me into the dorm in which Will has fallen asleep in my bed I crawl into next to Will who automatically put's his arm around my waist and start's rubbing my belly.

When I awaken I open my eye's and Will is watching me, I smile at him and he say's "I am so sorry" "it's not okay but i'm not annoyed at you" I say kissing him I then get up out of bed and Will goes the the loo quickly I hear my phone buzz so I answer it "Hello?""Hello is this Theresa Gray?" "Yes it is" "This is Jocylene Fray i'm happy to say…that you are not actually pregnant, I got my scans mixed up with some one elses" I gasp in happiness "thank you Jocylene but I took a test and everything" "preganacy test have a 1 in something chance of being wrong you could hav just been ovulating or something" "thank you Jocylene" I say calmly into the phone trying not to scream in happiness "i'll talk to you later Tessa" Jocylene says to me "I hope this doesn't rude but I honestly hope not to see you again for least another couple of months" I hear Jocylene laugh and hang up I breathe in relief and I start wondering who is pregnant, I gasp she couldn't be but it said she wasn't.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask Cecily as she get's out of bed "No Charlotte is how did you find out" Cecily replies "I just got a call from the nurse saying that I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Cecily scream's with happiness and we hug. Will come's out of the loo and Magnus and Jem picked the perfect to walk into the room "your not pregnant?" Will asks I shake my head and we embrace and Jem and Magnus cheer Will then run's to the window and "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!" he shout's from my window we all start laughing then decide we want to go out for a celebratory lunch inviting Sophie, Gideon and Gabriel.

"Okay Tessa you are wearing this even if I have to wrestle it on you" Cecily say's pulling out a grey mini dress I sigh tonight is going to be a looong night…

**WHOOP WHOOP Tessa's not preggies but Charlotte is What will Tessa answer to Will and what is going on with Jem *Wipes sweat off brow* "Thank god I swear I was going to get murdered but you know…**

**I literally had a concussion yesterday (This is really embarrassing but I got by running into a door GO ME!) Okay so you know how everyone runs into a wall a least once a day? well mine is door's… :)**

**Sparkle you later**

**-Lala**

**-Girl who runs into door's daily**


	11. Happy new year!

**The-Finale-Hope - It seem's we were expecting each other… Damn it ;) (yes I'm good now too they let me sleep :D**

**Heart's with love - As alway's thank you for reviewing XX **

**Evil Ducks - Look at that we both have something in common :) **

Will's P.O.V

I reach over to my bedside table to reach my glass of water but instead my hand meet's something covered in fabric "WILLIAM! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Jem cries as I realise I accidentally grabbed his part thankfully clothed I wink and say "you know I've wanted you for a long time now" I mockingly say "but what about Tessa" Jem asks playing along we both know Tessa has gone to the bathroom and can perfectly here us "oh screw her all I know is I want to grab you and bite your p-" "yes we all know i'm too attractive for you but you don't have to go that far" Jem wink's at me and Tess come's out of the bathroom one eyebrow raised.

"Soo" she say's obviously feeling uncomfortable "oh you know the usual Jem being prude an-" "I am not prude!" Jem retort's "oh really how about that time with your ex-girlfriend and you had to come and ask me how to have sex because you di-" "Okay Will that's enough I think we can all agree that I am not pru-" "You are" "am not" "am so" "am not" "am so fine prove it how does sex work" I say raising one eyebrow "fine the p enter's the v and you know how it goes" I gasp "my god your prude" Jem start's blushing again "Fine I am"

I see Tess smile and she come's over to me and I move over she then lay's down beside me "I can't believe it was only yesterday we thought you were pregnant" I say Tessa lift's up her head to rest it on my shoulder "I know only yesterday I thought I could have died we are not having sex for a looong t-" "argh I don't want to hear you two talk about sex" Jem say's to Tessa and I.

Tessa and I all burst out laughing after that comment, "What's the time?" Tessa asks me I lift my hand off her to check my watch "4:30 why?" "Will you asked me to go to the masquerade ball tonight" I think about it then I realise I did ask her "I have to go get ready, oh and happy new years eve too you two" she say's as she walks I look at Jem and he look's at me "sooo about sex" I say putting on a seductive face ad raising an eyebrow, "your unbelievable" I hear him mutter as he throw's the pillow I catch the pillow and put it neatly behind me before getting up to get changed. I say in a mock admiration tone "only for you my love" I hear him laugh as he goes into the bathroom to have a shower I walk to my cupboard but then I realise I don't know what colour Tess's dress is I get my phone an flick to Cecily's phone number and dial it.

"Sup ugly" She answer's "you just called yourself ugly you do realise" "damn it we're twin's" "what's the colour of Tess's dress?" "our eye's oh no I reckon the gold one's" Cecily say's her voice away from the phone "I gotta go soz" Cecily hang's up "I walk to my cupboard and open it I choose a dark blue tie with a black suit I get undressed and Jem walk's in to see me doing a duck pose in the mirror "I knew it" he laugh's "knew what thin silver?" He turn's and walk's back in to the bathroom muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "ducking glass mole" I grin then pull on my pant's.

I walk back to the cupboard shirtless **(A/N okay can we please just take a moment here to imagine Will shirtless, talk about heaven ;) **I then hear the door open and I look over to see Magnus enter "what's up sparkles" "oh you know just came to ask you would you break up with someone if they tried to steal your virginity" I think about that night and considering it was five weeks's ago "if you really love them no" "okay thank's Will" Magnus say as he walk's back out.

Tessa's P.O.V

I groan in pain as Cecily does up my dress at the back it feel's as if someone is squeezing my rib's together "What are you putting on me?" I ask trying to breathe "a corset to go underneath your dress" she replies tying something up "does it have to be so tight?" "of course that's why they are called corset's they set your core" I roll my eye's and say "what dress am I wearing tonight?" "I can't show you until i've finished you make over" I gulp at the word make over Cecily force's me to sit in her vanity seat and she set's to work.

"Okay Tessa all I have to do is put your dress on and you done" Cecily say's to me after half an hour of working on me she put's blindfold on me so I can't see but enough that it doesn't ruin my mascara.

"Okay hon i'm thinking some blue with gold?" I smile and say "hiii Magnus" "hey sugar pie" he replies "sure I like the idea of that" Cecily replies I feel someone raise my arm's and slip a dress onto me "okay just do her hair into a french braid and we're done now Cecily what are you wearing?" "an emerald green dress with silver heel's" "good choice" Magnus replies I feel him lightly touch my hair pulling it and twisting it then he takes his hands away and then ties it up with an elastic band "can I take the blindfold off now" "sure oh and your mask is on the desk too" I hear him walk out and shut the door I gently take the blindfold off and Cecily walks in with a camera and take's a photo of my reaction when I see my dress it's a dark blue silk that mould's perfectly around my torso then flow's out like water at the bottom I have a mini gold belt on with a gold mask.

It complement's my fake curves but hide's the fact that there fake and it make's them look real my cleavage is just enough so I don't look like a slut but that it look's good "Cecily I loo-" "beautiful you look beautiful" Will say's as he walk's in "what are you seven deadly sin's?" he asks me curiously I think to myself "pride and lust" I say to him after a while "and yours?"

"envy, lust and pride" he say's "anyway are you ready Tess" I love it when he uses that nickname on me "yep do you have a mask?" "Cecily you told me you had my mask!" he calls out "oh sorry here you Will" Cecily say's as she hand's Will a blue mask "my baby sister is engaged to a lightworm" he say's mostly to himself "why do you call him lightworm?" I ask "I may or may not have made him eat a worm when we were seven and he look's a little one" Will start's smiling "oh Tessa here's your's" Cecily say's handing me a dark blue mask with gold lace crawling up the sides.

I put the mask on and Will put's his hand out for me to take cecily takes a photo then checks her phone "okay guy's it's six o'clock four hour's left of two thousand and fourteen" I smile at Will and Cecily "I honestly don't know what I would be doing with out you two" they smile at me and Cecily say's "do you know what Will was like before I came along then a few year's later he started dating you?" "what was he like" I ask curiously "we really don't have to talk about this now do we?" "yes Tessa doesn't know anything about you"

Will sigh's and Cecily continues "before I came he had a different girl in his bed every night his grade's were low and he spent half his time drunk" I think to myself that sound's a lot like Nate "when I came along his grades went from E+'s to A's he only had one girl per week and he stopped drinking but when you came along he Doesn't have more than on girl per day and that girl is you" I smile and say "that's fine it sound's so bad but it's fine"

Will smiles at me and kisses my cheek my heart flutter's and I lean into him Cecily grab's her silver and emerald mask and say's "Whoo hop let's go have a night to remember or not!" "not on my watch you'll be getting drunk" Will say's making my smile widen "I though you had something to plan in four hour's" Cecily say's looking pointedly at me "don't tell it" I feel the smile wipe off my face and say "what's going on?" Will seeing my expression say's quickly "oh nothing bad or anything" I sigh knowing that i'll never get it out of them so I smile and say "you two ready?" Will grin's and pull's me gently to the door with Cecily following.

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET INTO THE PHOTO!" Gabriel boom's for Cecily everyone including Henry & Charlotte (who I said congratulation's on the baby to which she is literally started glowing with happiness) Magnus & Alec, Jace & Clary and Isabelle & Simon and of course Jem, who all stop talking and move to get into the photo I smile and stand in-between Jem and Will who both wink at each other than grasp both hand's with each other and lift me up to which I start to do a very lady like thing "JEM AND WILL YOU TWO BETTER FRAKING PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR YOU WON'T BE HAVING ANY BLOODY CHILDREN WHEN YOUR FREAKING OLDER".

They both put me down after the flash goes off I hit them both after they put me down "okay okay Jem Will and Tessa get into the photo" Jem and Will stand on either side of me and about 3 second's before the flash goes off kiss me on either cheek I blush and the flash goes off.

"Now that's a keeper" Cecily say's to me winking "okay okay everyone we can go in now" Charlotte call's out we then head into the ball room which has a glass roof and all the light's surrounding the institute have been turned off illuminating the star's I gasp at the sight of them "they're so beautiful" I say "so are you" I hear Jem say I blush and say "pardon" "I said your beautiful" I smile and say "thank you so are you" "wait no I meant" "it's okay I know what you meant could you please tell me the time?" I reach into my secret pocket and pull out my phone "it's seven thirty why?" "i'm going to propose" I grin "to who?" "Kie" I feel something grow in side of me _happiness _I feel widen my grin and say "congratulation's" he grin's back at me "thank's" I feel as if I have forgotten something.

"Tessa there you are!" Cecily come's over to me jumping up and down with Gabriel watching her carefully "Carful you might hurt the bab-" Cecily quickly kisses Gabriel "the what?" I asks frowning "oh she might hurt herself that's all" Gabriel say's too quickly that I don't believe him for a second I then grab both of their arm's and drag them over to a corner "what are you talking about?" I ask stubbornly Cecily and Gabriel give each other a look that say's that they are hiding something "what?" Cecily look's down "i'mpregant" I think she said she's pregnant "pardon" I ask softly "I'm pregnant" Cecily says softly "what!" I cry "shhh Tessa oh B.T.W Will doesn't know so please don't say anything".

"But your seventeen Cecily" Cecily look's confused "no i'm not I am eighteen" "but aren't you Will's twin so your seventeen" "oh did he say that we're both eighteen" I smile and say "congratulations then but don't you have to go to uni" Cecily laugh's then say's "Tessa we already go to a university" I frown in confusion "what do you mean?" "this is a university for genius for under 18 year olds".

That's what my dad meant when he said for highly advanced children why oh why do I have to be twenty something year old advanced in english and literature "OMG only two hour's left" I hear someone shout to my right I look over an realise that Sophie and Gideon are making out across the room I smile at the sight of them I feel someone come over and I feel Will kiss my neck I turn around and place my arm's around his neck he smiles at me and we start to slow dance.

I see a flash in the right corner of my eye "so Tessa how long do you think we have left of the year" I think about it "probably an hour" "more like ten minutes" I gasp where had the time gone?

"OKAY EVERYONE 5 MINUTE'S TO GO!" Everyone in the ballroom starts cheering I join in with them suddenly people are shouting "TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE" there are suddenly fireworks going off in the night sky and I feel Will pull me closer and soon our lip's meet soft and gentle.

I smile into the kiss and Will pull's away and takes something out of his pocket I see a small charm and he put's it onto my bracelet I look at it and it's a little firework with the numbers 2015 engraved into it I look up "it's beautiful thank you" I say reaching up to kiss him our lip's meet once again.

**OMG OMG HOW FLUFFY WAS THAT CHAPTER! **

**Sparkle you later **


	12. SPOILER'S!

"Jem look's up at me and pull's me forward so our lip's crash against each other

" I know I should stop but it feel's so right.


	13. Heart break high

**Heart's with love- Heyy Tessa isn't actually older then him she's got the I.Q of a twenty something year old Will's 18 Tessa is 17.**

**The-Finale-Hope- Yes I couldn't help myself with the adorableness :) **

**Sorry you two about the spoiler but Will is a complete prick in this chapter oh and just a random question d you guy's have a starbucks?**

Tessa's P.O.V

_*I hear Will call my name "Tess dear Jem has come to see us I turn around but instead of Jem being there, there is a person figure with a light brown parchment covering it the person pushed back the hood of it and I see Jem but it's not Jem at the same time he has black streaks of hair going through his unique silver hair I smile and rush up to hug him after I let go I see Will and Jem embrace and Jem takes off his Parchment and I see swirled line's going up his arms I gasp and Will look's at me I see that he has them too suddenly Will calls out "Tess move" but it's to late I feel myself jolt and suddenly Will is fighting the monster with glowing blades I feel my body burn like fire and I look down but realise I look like Sophie._

I awaken gasping sitting up straight "Tess are you okay you were talking in your sleep?" Will say's to me I get out of his bed and go to his cupboard and grab his favourite t shirt I then put it over my bra and undies Will turn's around from getting dressed and upon seeing me says while winking "you should were that more often it suits you" he then walks over to me and kisses me.

I get dressed and walk out of his dorm and see Jem sitting against my door with his head in his hands I half run over to him "Jem what's wrong?" I ask "she said no I put my heart out there and she said no" Jem replies mainly to himself he then look's up at me I notice his eye's are dilated and pull's me forward so our lip's crash against each other.

I know I should stop but it feel's so right.

He then pull's away panting "Tes- Tessa i-i'm s-so so-sorr-sorry" he sob's I hug him and he hug's me back he sobbing his heart out I then pull him up suddenly and say to him "Jem do you really love her?" "no" I look at him in confusion "what do you mean?" "no I don't love her I love y-" I hear someone shout "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT!" I sigh really now Cecily you had to tell him now?.

Jem suddenly pulling me to my feet and I see Will burst out of his dorm and head straight in the direction of Gabriel's dorm Will slam's the door open and suddenly Jem is holding Will back.

I walk up to Will and look into his eye's "okay yes Cecily's pregnant but if you kill Gabriel who will look after her and the baby?" I say to him seriously "but he got her pregnant!" I look at him seriously "fine" he mumbles giving up "I should have just stayed with Jessamine she'd be better then you any da-" he didn't get to finish because in a moment of hurt I slap him I then take off the bracelet he gave me and put it in his hand I then turned on the spot and walk away "Tess wait!" I hear Jem call my name behind me when I reach the hallway where the attic is I stop and he comes over to hug me I hug him back and without thinking I lean forward to capture his lip's with mine.

I start thinking about kissing both boy's Will's kisses were like fire burning through my heart yet Jem's was like taking a breathe after holding it for a long time.

Jem pull's back "this is wrong" I look at him raising an eyebrow he sigh's then get's up he reaches down to help me up and I gladly accept it "I'm going to find Will" I mumble letting go of his hand and walking away he then turns the other way and I walk through the hallway "YOUR AN IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO TESSA" "BECAUSE SHE STUCK UP FOR LIGHTWORM" Cecily shout's at Will "that is not an excuse you broke her heart and now nobody know's where she is." I sigh and feel tear's trickle down my face.

I suddenly remember everything that happened in the past 4 hours I turn on my heel and run I run down the stairs and and the door and the institute gate i'm walking down the street feeling as if someone is watching I look around and my eye's come to rest on Will who is sitting on a bench chair watching me with one eyebrow raised I go to walk towards him and.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and put something sweet smelling over my nose I feel my eye's slowly droop but not before I hear Will shout "that's my girlfriend you prick" but the person pick's me up easily in his arms and carries me off I try to push myself away from him but he's too strong and I can't.

Will's P.O.V

I run after the car my long leg's carrying me easily I check the number plate TID124 I stop running and take a deep breath I then pull my phone from my pocket and dial Jem "can you track the number plate TID124 and make it quick" "William calm down and tell me why?"

"Tessa's life is in danger" "oh call me back in five minutes" I then hang up walking off the road I run back to the institute knowing who kidnapped her "CECILY CECILY HELP PLEASE!" I shout walking up the step's I hear sniffling "Cecily?" I ask I walk into the room and Gabriel is sitting on her bed crying "whats wrong" I ask stiffly "Cecily's gone" he cries "what do you mean?" "that prick named Axel Mortimain took her and Sophie" he replies "and Tessa" I mumble.

I realise he just said Cecily's gone too my phone start's vibrating I look at ti "TESS" I answer it "Will" Tessa say's softly "Tessa where did that son of a bitch take you" "39 baker's lane" I frown in confusion "is Cecily there with you" "yes but she's fine" I sigh in relief "are you okay" "no he cut me Will" "where did he cut you" "my arm" "how bad?" "it's flowing with blood- AHHHH" Tessa screams "TESSA" I shout into the phone I hear voices "okay boy's take you pick" knowing what kind of a sick person Axel Mortamain is I don't hang up but run into Jem and I's room "Jem where is it?" "NO please you see my face he did that to me!" Sophie shout's.

I see Jem stiffen and he turn's the laptop towards me _Cecily's pregnant where is she?_ a little voice in the back of my head whispers to me I watch the screen and Tessa got the address right "thank you so much now are you coming to kick some kind of weirdo's butt?" I ask "what are parabati for?" Jem replies I message everyone including Simon's, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Magnus and Alec's I turn towards the door and Gabriel and Gideon are walking into the room wearing their gear I rush to the closet and grabs Jem's and I's gear I throw Jem's to him he catch's it one handed I smile and not caring wether or not the lightworm brothers are in the room get undressed and quickly put on my gear they all look away awkwardly, I cough and Jem is already changed.

"OMFG where did that sick bastard take her?" I hear Clary and Isabelle say together as they walk in with everyone "Baker's lane" "okay everyone we have to go in normal car's and at a different time or else he is going to get suspicious" Jem say's I look at him surprised he wink's at me.

I look at the cold night through the window of a black convertible "okay now let's go smash that son of bitch" Alec say's voice deadly as a snake but soft as velvet I look at Jace who is lying back onto the window with Clary on his chest. I sigh knowing once again I broke Tessa's heart.

I see a person come up behind me quick as a flash I have Cecily on the "Cecily are you okay?" "oh i'm fine he tried to hurt the baby but he couldn't Tessa stabbed him in the arm" I see her eye's pool as she place's her hand's on her stomach "it's okay I promise" she nod's and I hug her "Cecily" I hear Gabriel run and he help's her up he give's her a look after hugging her.

I feel all the blood run out of my body when I hear Tess scream I run to the door she's behind and I hear something thump against the door with out a second of hesitation Gabriel and I bust the door down we walk in and Sophie is lying on the bed in terror with someone on top of her with out wasting a second Gabriel is over there ripping the guy off her and pushing him up against a wall I see Tessa has a knife over Mortamains throat she is snarling at him "NEVER.. EVER. COME. NEAR. MY. FRIENDS. AGAIN. or I will not hesitate one second to rip out your throat" she say's viciously through gritted teeth she dig's the knife into his throat and I have to go over there to pull her off him I see she has blood dripping through her hand I feel her faint against me "JEM GUY'S WE'RE IN HERE QUICK!" I shout.

They all come in suddenly all of these men come poring in through the door there are roughly 30 of them and 15 of us

"It's always the Herondale's girlfriends that get captured isn't it Jace?" I say to him as we advance on the pricks I punch one knocking him out Tessa throw's a chair at one who went to stab me "NOT MY HUSBAND YOU DICK" Charlotte say's as she wack's two over the head with a mirror.

**What's going to happen Seriously though sorry about the spoiler your reactions though were awesome! **

**sparkle you later**

**-Lala**


	14. What's happened to the baby?

**Heyyyyy Cupcakes how are you sorry for not updating for like a really really long time I have been very busy with school and I was sick and had to go to hospital but you know… FANGIRLS FOR LIFE any way sorry it's short !**

**Thank's Heart's with love for reviewing **

**As always thank you The-final-hope it seems we need to stop expecting each other :) just joking.**

**and thnak you Jillessa for reviewing **

**Go check out these AMAZING authors**

Tessa's P.O.V

I feel blackness surround my vision and suddenly i'm falling through the blackness suddenly I see people I love dying in front of me Will got burnt alive, Jem got murdered in front of me, Cecily got her head chopped off next to Gabriel who is getting tortured by Mortamain Sophie is screaming as Mark slices her face open.

"WILL" I scream as I awaken to sit right up in an unfamiliar room that's white I hear someone jump up "Tessa?" Jem say's "Will, Tessa's awake" I see Jem shaking Will "No Mam five more minutes please I have to see the unicorns again" Will murmur's on the bed next to me I look at the other side and see Cecily sitting on a chair next to Gabriel who is obviously unconscious and has a heart monitor on.

"I honestly can see why he kidnapped me though" I hear Cecily say to me "it's because we're soooo attractive" Will finishes I smile at them both "hi Teesssaaaa" Will say's slowly obviously mimicking Dory off Nemo "my head hurt's" I moan "how's the baby?" I ask Cecily "it's fine" she then add's "do you want to see the bump?" I nod and Cecily stands up and pulls her t shirt up so I can see it she's fairly large "how many week's?" "um eighteen" I look at her in shock 'how did you hide it?" "um I wore a baby bump hider" I smile and say "how's Soph?" Cecily look's down "what's wrong?" "she got cut again on her leg and she lost a lot of blood but she's okay she's just not exactly talking to any boy's other than Gideon" I sigh "poor Soph".

"Cecily?" Gabriel say's softly "Gabe how are you?" he smiles and says "considering your here i'm perfect but i'm not because your the most perfect person in the world" I feel my heart melt with an inaudible awww.

We all get dismissed the next day "Hey Soph how are you?" she smiles at me but it looks forced "i'm fine" I know she's not so I give her a hug she lays down on my lap I start gently stroking her hair and she's sighs as she drifts off to sleep, I sigh and we get out of the limo with Will hot on our trail "I do love you" Will say's I smile and gently kisses me "okay people let's go" Sophie and Gideon walk away along with the rest of the group

We head into the institute and we both settle down and start reading books I am lying on my bed and Will on my desk suddenly hear a strange bell ringing through the air "what's that?" I ask Will not looking up "it's the talking bell signalling that someone is going to talk on the loud speaker" "Hello Boardies we thought you would like to know that there will be no school for the first two terms due to some difficulties of deciding who is going to run the school" I look at Will who is sitting on my desk reading Romeo and Juliet he look's at me in confusion "so we don't have to go to school for another eight month's?" he shakes his head "apparently not" I smile and walk over to sit on his lap he passes me my copy of a tale of two cities we sit there for four hours or until four O'clock just sitting and reading.

"Are you hungry?" I ask he nods and we walk out I grab Cecily and we head into the lounge room which has been stocked with foods such as fruits and two minute noodles I put some water in the kettle and put it to boil.

**Jems P.O.V (three weeks later)**

_I sigh as I take a sip of the yin fen that is basically my life source I then put it down and pick up my violin and tune it slightly I place it on my shoulder and set to play I play what it was like in my home town how beautiful my mother was how graceful my father was how when eight year old me found out he had a problem that affected his whole body and turned his hair and eye's silver a week later on a trip to the temples his parents died and he was shipped off to England's elite boarding school._

_I play the day I met Will and a week later we became Parabati I feel my heart beating faster as the note's i'm playing go higher and higher I play the day I met Tessa and we became friends I play the last four day's the happiness the tragedies._

_I hear someone sniff to my right I open my eye's and it's "Tessa what are you doing here?" I see her blink rapidly and she wipes her eye's "Tessa what's wrong?" I ask her immediately worried that Will did something again "what you just played i'm so sorry" I feel my heart start to sputter ridiculously fast "Jem that was beautiful" she say's and she then walks over and kisses me on the lips I smile and we start stripping each other off and we don't stop…_

I awaken gasping for air "Jem are you okay?" Will asks me obviously concerned he chucks me my asthma puffer and I take a breathe out of it and my breathing goes to normal "thank you" I say smiling kindly even though my head is spinning from the dream I had about Tessa…

Cecily P.O.V

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I say to Tessa as she tries to get me to stay in the room "you can come with me if you want?" I offer "where are you going?" "to get my eighteen week scan" I smile and we head out I grab Gabriel on the way he tries to protest Tess going but I kiss at him until he realises that she's coming no matter what "Will is coming too" I say stubbornly and I grab Gabriel's and Tessa's arm I feel like my heart's pounding that hard in my chest that it's going to explode from the excitement of seeing my baby.

"You nervous?" Gabriel asks me as I knock on Will's door "Just a sec I have to put a t shirt on" I hear Will call from within the room I smile and call back "and when has that stopped you from letting in before?" "good point" I see the door open and he opens it shirtless his abs showing I hear Tess's breathe hitch I roll my eyes and say "I used to have abs" I say jokingly "yeah before you got knocked up with Lightworms kid" I smile and say "I have the perfect uncle nickname for you" he look's at me in curiosity "and what is that?" I start grinning broadly "uncle asshole" he replies pretending to be hurt "i'm offended" Tessa and Gabriel start giggling like five year olds Will walks back into the room to put a shirt on.

"What did you two take this time?" I joke as I turn around to see them on the floor laughing there heads off "WILL!" I shout he runs out buttoning up a dark blue shirt the colour of our eye's he look's at me "I thought I told you not to give them any drugs" he says shaking his head smiling I laugh and say "nah just a bit of caffeine and BOOM!" I look at Tess and Gabriel who are smiling at Will and I, I roll my eye's as we head out to the clinic.

Tessa's P.O.V

I smile as Gabriel whispers something into Cecily's ear making her smile and giggle I don't realise Will is looking at me with a mixture of adoration and pride I turn mu head slightly and he kisses me lightly on the cheek I smile and the car stops and Cecily and Gabriel get out of the car with Will and I following.

Cecily walks into the ultrasound room and lays down gently on the bed the nurse puts some type of clear bluet cream type thing on her stomach and the scanner the nurse is showing Cecily where her baby on her computer is I smile when a tear goes down Cecily's cheek "how many weeks are you?" the nurse asks "eighteen" Cecily says proudly the nurse looks at the screen and sort of pulls it towards herself "I'm sorry but somethings wrong" The Nurse says gravely "what is it?" Cecily says frantically "i'm sorry but I will be back in a second" Cecily looks at the nurse in mortification as the nurse walks out then returns a few minutes later with a doctor who looks at the screen as the nurse points a few times at it the doctor nods and then turns the "your meant to be eighteen weeks pregnant?" the doctor says Cecily nods in confusion "can you please keep one person in here such as the father please?" Will looks at Gabriel who says "I'll take care of her" Will nods once and then walks out with me holding onto his arm, a few minutes later or what feels like hours Cecily and Gabriel walk out Cecily looks at Will and I she takes a deep breathe before saying.

**HOLD UP, WE GOT A CLIFFY OVER HERE! **

**I will have to start updating two to three times a week :)**

**Sparkle you later**

**-Lala**


End file.
